Starfox: Villains Return
by V-Starfox
Summary: THE FIRST PART OF CHAPTER 10 IS UP
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Starfox: Villains Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox or any of the characters (unfortunately).

Prologue

"AAAAHHH!!!" Fox McCloud woke up abruptly from his sleep after hearing a scream coming from the Great fox's kitchen. Slipping on his boots, he ran down the halls, wondering what was happening. He ran through the metallic gray hallways of the Great fox and, on his trip to the kitchen met up with Falco Lombardi, an avian who had recently joined up with the team last year after he left during an eight year layoff.

"What's going on McCloud, I mean it's 0200 hours and I need my sleep," Falco asked complaining as the two were making their way to the kitchen.

"How should I know?" Fox answered as they entered the kitchen. No one was there. Fox saw the dirty dishes from last nights dinner and the still gray walls, but no animals."Well, whatever happened here, there's nothing left of it," Fox mumbled.

"Great, so you mean we woke up for nothing?" Falco said complaining some more. Suddenly, Slippy ran in screaming his lungs off. He dove behind Fox and Falco and became a shivering heap.

"What's happening Slippy? Why are you screaming?" Fox asked hurriedly looking around the kitchen and then back at Slippy.

"I s-s-s-s-s-saw a sh-sh-shadow in the kitchen w-w-w-while I was g-g-g-getting a d-d-d-drink of water." As Slippy finished explaining his encounter with a strange ghostly shadow, another shadow appeared from around the corner. Falco took out his blaster as Slippy started screaming again. Krystal turned around from the corner, holding a glass of water and saw Falco pointing his blaster at her, Fox in a fighting stance, and Slippy behind the two, shivering like a coward.

"What's going on? I got up to get a glass of water when I heard Slippy scream." Krystal said scanning the faces of the animals. Fox lowered his fists and Slippy looked up with a sigh of relief.

"I was just about to hit you on the head with the butt of my blaster," Falco said re-holstering his blaster. "Well, anyway that's what you get, Slippy, for watching that scary movie before we went to bed," Falco said as he continued looking at Slippy.

"What was all that screaming about?" Peppy asked turning around the corner. Since he could recognize Slippy's screaming, he turned to Slippy for an answer.

"Well, apparently Slip-up here got scared by a couple of shadows," Falco answered for Slippy to save him from further embarrassment.

"Sorry," Slippy said quietly, starting to turn a bright red, and luckily for him, it was dark so no one could see his face.

"Well, everyone get back to bed, we have a big day tomorrow at Corneria so get some rest!" Peppy said, annoyed at being woken at such an early time.

"Whatever, at least I can get back to bed," Falco grumbled, walking to his quarters, followed by the rest of the Starfox team. Each entered their rooms.

Fox slipped off his boots and pulled the covers over his body.

_That wasn't very eventful ,and I bet Falco will be teasing Slippy about the whole thing for a while. Better get some sleep, after all, I'm gonna need the rest if we're going to have to listen to General Pepper talk. He does take hours with his speeches. _

After a few short seconds of more thought Fox drifted into a deep slumber.

(Author's Notes: Sorry if that was kind of crappy, but I guess I can promise you that it will get better.)


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Corneria

Chapter 2: Return to Corneria

Fox McCloud woke up from his slumber, remembering what laid ahead in the day. Reluctantly, he got up and stretched, still tired from the nights events. As he walked down the gray halls, going for the bridge, he heard Peppy's voice over the intercom. "Wake up Starfox crew. We have a big day in front of us and I just make breakfast. You all might want to get up here quickly because Slip-up just got started on the food."Fox cracked a smile at this turning, going for the kitchen instead. As he got nearer, aromas poured out. Walking in he found Slippy gobbling his food greedily and Krystal sitting next to him patiently waiting for her love interest to arrive.

"Good morning Fox!" she said smiling broadly. "I was afraid I would have to start without you before Slippy finished all the food."

"Well, I guess we can eat now. Falco's probably going to be in bed for another hour," Fox said. Falco Lombardi, had just recently joined back up with the Starfox team at the last moment when Fox was just about to get sucked up by the ape, Andross, last year. On that same mission, Fox had met up with Krystal, saving her after she had tried to find a distress signal on the planet, Sauria, but instead got captured in a crystal by none other than the same evil ape. Fox sat down next to the beautiful vixen and served himself from the different varieties of foods. "Where did Peppy go off to?" Fox asked Slippy.

"He told me he was going up to the bridge to see how much longer we'd be until we reached Corneria." Slippy answered, still stuffing food into his mouth. Slippy Toad had been on the Greatfox for a long time serving as its mechanic. He was immensely intelligent, but didn't like to go on missions so much.

"The Greatfox will be landing in the Cornerian docking bay in approximately fifteen minutes," ROB/NUS 64's monotone voice said over the intercom, interrupting their conversation. ROB/NUS 64, also known as ROB was the robot of the ship. Slippy was always entering new programs into him.

"We should probably go up to the bridge so we may descend down to Corneria," Krystal said, speaking up.

"Alright then," said Fox. "Let's go Krystal, Slippy, you coming with us?"

"I'll finish eating here first," Slippy responded, slightly slowing down from the feast that he was having. Fox stood up, followed by Krystal.

"Fine, we'll meet you up there then," Fox said walking with Krystal to the bridge. When the bridge doors opened, they saw Falco leaning against a wall, eating some toast.

"I didn't think you'd be up, Falco," Fox said, walking over to the avian.

"Well, I figured you might want me to come along, in case you got in any trouble down in Corneria," Falco answered, the sarcasm in his voice. Fox shrugged.

He answered with, "Really, you're the one that normally needs to be saved."

"Well, what about when I saved you from Andross?" Falco said, eying Fox. He stood up from the wall.

"Or how about when I blasted the bogies on your tail when we were trying to find Andrew Oikonny down on Fortuna." Fox replied, crossing his arms on his chest.

"How 'bout when-" Falco was cut off by ROB.

"We have now arrived at the Corneria docking bay."

"We have to wait for Slippy and Peppy don't we?" Krystal asked, interrupting Falco who was just about to finish his statement.

"Yeah, but wasn't Peppy up here?" Fox asked, scanning the bridge.

"He left saying he needed to get some things." Falco answered. As if on cue, the bridge doors slid open revealing Peppy and Slippy.

"So, is everyone ready to go out?" Fox asked. There was a chorus of affirmatives. "Alright then, let's go," Fox said, leading the way. The doors opened in front of him and they walked down the steps quickly followed by Krystal, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy. The docking bay was full with other ships and animals were walking all around doing there jobs. The docking bay doors slid open showing the construction that Corneria City was under and a cheering crowd. Luckily, there was the Cornerian police holding back the citizens of the planet.

Falco, enjoying all the attention, was signing autographs while the rest of them walked quickly to the limousine. Flashes blinded the group and screaming of fans was heard, blinding and deafening them. Climbing in, the driver started driving them down to General Pepper's office. Krystal was enjoying looking out the window at Cornerian skyscrapers. "It's nice, isn't it?" Fox asked looking over Krystal's shoulder. She nodded. In about a half an hour the huge building loomed over the limo. Clambering out they entered the humongous building. The walls were a dull gray color and there was nothing much in the room, except for the marble desk at the front. Fox walked up to the desk.

"We have an appointment with General Pepper," said Fox to the woman at the front desk.

"Ah, yes, the Starfox team, our saviors, General Pepper has been expecting you. He's room number 483." she answered with glee.

"Thanks," Fox said motioning for the team to follow him to the elevators. Krystal pressed the button and they waited for the elevator to arrive. Finally, the elevator arrived with a "ding" and the team walked inside with the doors closing behind them. A sudden lurch upward caused Krystal to fall over.

"I still have to get use to that," she said with Fox offering her his paw. She accepted gratefully and stood up. Falco snickered at Fox and Fox rolled his eyes at Falco's immaturity.

"Thanks Fox," Krystal said. The doors to the elevator opened up allowing them to see into the building. It was still the same metal color, only a few paintings hung on the walls of different sceneries from different planets. Fox leading the way, once again, walked out and started for General Pepper's office. He stopped in front of the door that said, "General Pepper's Office" in big bold letters. Fox knocked on the door and then walked in, still being followed by the team. General Pepper swiveled around in his tall, black chair. The office was white in color with some more paintings. Another marble desk occupied the middle area with a window looking out to Corneria City.

"Ah, hello Starfox team." the general said.

"Hello General Pepper," Fox replied sitting down at one of the chairs.

"We should get right down to business, we have important matters to discuss." General Pepper said. "Well, to discuss your pay. Now, you know how much damage Corneria has gone under. It will cost us a lot, so I will not be able to pay you as much. The only thing I will be able to do is repair the Greatfox and have you stay in Corneria's top hotel." General Pepper finished.

"Wait, so you mean we won't get paid!" Falco said, wide eyed. Peppy sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Falco," General Pepper said. The whole team was silent after receiving the bad news. "But, don't worry, for now I don't have a mission for you. That will be all. You are dismissed," Pepper finished.

"See ya general," Fox said and got up. The team followed suit, everyone in a bad mood.

They exited the building, heading for the limousine that they had just come from a little while ago. Climbing in all of them were silent. "Where to?" asked the limo driver.

"The hotel that General Pepper got for us," answered Peppy. The limo started to move and in a little while they had arrived at the finest hotel in Corneria.

"Here we are! Have a good day you guys," said the limo driver giving them a final farewell before driving off looking for another passenger. Walking into the hotel, everyone was amazed. The hotel was a brilliant gold in color and it had a beautiful fountain in the middle of it. The soothing sound it gave off calmed everyone, even Falco, who normally was never calmed with something so simple. Surrounding the fountain were benches. A wooden desk was at the front with a teenage poodle.

"It's beautiful..." Krystal said trailing off.

"Yeah," Fox agreed. He walked up to the front desk leaving the others behind in awe. "We have a room for us from General Pepper," he told the poodle at the front desk.

"Of course," she said and handed Fox the keys. "Have a good stay," Fox walked back to the team.

"I got the keys, so we better get to our rooms," he said to them. Turning around the corner he then bumped into someone and fell down. He glanced up and looked into the face of whom he had bumped into. "Fara?" Fox said in amazement.

(Authors Notes: Is it Fara or not. Either way we will meet up with some old friends. Don't worry, we'll be getting to the action soon enough. Well anyway, I can tell you that I will try to update every three days. I also wanted to thank my little sister for helping me out with the main plot of this story. Until next time.)


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends and Disappearances

(Author's Notes: I would like to give a special thanks to my first three reviewers; foxbird22, knightcommander, and vampslayeraxle. Thanks for your help you guys!!)

"**I got the keys, so we better get to our rooms," he said to them. Turning around the corner he then bumped into someone and fell over. He got up and looked into the face of whom he had bumped into. "Fara?" Fox said in amazement. **

"Fox!" Fara said jumping up and hugging him. They had been together in the Cornerian Flight Academy.

_Wow! This is so weird, I just suddenly bumped into her. I wonder what she'll think of me now._

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Fox. I missed you so much!" Fara said. "I lost contact with you after you beat Andross during the war. What have you been doing?" Fara continued excitedly.

"Just some missions," Fox answered pleasantly. "Fara, I'd let like you to meet my team." Fox continued. "This is Krystal, I rescued her doing one of my missions. And I'm sure you know Peppy, Falco, and Slippy," said Fox pointing to each one of them. He saw Krystal studying Fara and Fara looking Krystal over.

_I wonder what Fara will think of Krystal now that I introduced them. I hope they'll get along with each other. _

"Nice to meet you," Krystal said, holding out her paw.

"Nice to meet you too," Fara said, accepting Krystal's paw and shaking it.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Fox asked Fara questioningly. Fara didn't give herself a moment of thought.

"I was just visiting an old academy friend and I was on my way out when I bumped into you!" she answered cheerfully, with a twinkly in her eye, as if she was hiding something. She paused then continued. "Hey! What about you come over to my place tomorrow night?" Fara said. "It's the big house two blocks from here," she continued. "You can't miss it."

"What do you think you guys?" Fox asked the rest of the Starfox team. Krystal decided to give Fara a chance and get to know her.

"It would be fine with me. We could get to know each other better," Krystal answered with a smile, visible on her beautiful blue fur.

"Whatever," Falco answered, partly bored with the whole scene.

"Fine with me," Slippy said in his high pitched voice, glad to see someone that he knew from a while ago.

"Whatever you want Fox," Peppy answered.

"Sure, we'll come," Fox answered facing Fara again. She smiled a huge smile.

"Okay! Well, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow around 5:00pm. See ya Fox!" she said and walked passed the team and out of the hotel, still waving goodbye.

"Let's go already," Falco said. He started walking ahead, already impatient.

"Right, let's go to our rooms now..." Fox said trailing off into thought as he and the rest of his team followed Falco.

_I wonder how Krystal feels about this, I mean I was already getting to the point of asking her on a date when Fara comes along. It just makes it a lot more difficult because Fara's acting like she wants to get back together. I hope I don't make the wrong choice. _

Fox suddenly found himself in front of the door to their hotel room. Walking in, was a magnificent sight. It was a humongous oval shaped room with a flat screen t.v. There were four queen sized beds surrounding the wall of the room. In front of the television was a sofa circling a colorful rug. The hotel room had its own kitchen. It was a very large kitchen, colored yellow. Cabinets lined the walls and they were filled with plates. The pantry was filled with different varieties of foods. It was more food than the team had ever seen in their entire lives. Towards the back there was a patio that overlooked the city. It had two comfy looking chairs on each side. Overall, it was a very peaceful place.

"Wow! This is one hell of a room. In fact, it's five times bigger than my room," Falco said in wonder. He continued glancing at the flat screen t.v.

"You are so right," Peppy agreed as he went to the sofa and sat down. Krystal walked over to a bed and set her bag full of stuff down. She also sat down and let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, this should be a nice stay," she said looking around the magnificent hotel. She then looked at the clock next to her bed. "Wow! It's time for dinner already. Time really passes by quickly when we're traveling around the town."

"I'll go make dinner," said Peppy walking into the kitchen. Falco headed straight for the sofa after Peppy had left. He made a lunge at the remote before Slippy could get his webbed hands on it.

"Hey!" Slippy said with annoyance. He gazed at the remote sadly.

"Sorry Sip-up, but I got the remote first, and I can't let you hog the t.v." Falco said mockingly while throwing his body down across the sofa. Slippy sighed and took the other side of the sofa. Fox, started unpacking his bag of things, taking out one thing at a time and setting it into his drawer. Krystal watched everyone do what they had to do. She decided to help Peppy in the kitchen. After all, she didn't get the point of staring at the t.v. screen.

_I don't want Peppy having to cook dinner by himself while everyo_ne else_ does his own thing. _

She walked into the wondrous kitchen seeing Peppy at the stove., mixing something around.

"Do you need help with anything Peppy?" she asked the old hare, looking over his shoulder. Peppy gave a moments thought.

"That's nice of you Krystal, but I think I'm okay now." Peppy answered, grateful that she cared. Krystal sat down on a stool and watched with interest as Peppy threw ingredients into the different pans. After some waiting, Peppy finally asked Krystal to help him with setting the table.

"Sure Peppy!" Krystal answered happily finally finding something to help with. She grabbed some platters of food and carried them over to the large circular table. "Dinner is ready," she called over to the three boys, Fox joined them a little while ago, who were still sitting down on the sofa watching the news, each with little interest. She walked back to the table and sat down waiting for everyone to arrive before starting on her dinner. Peppy walked in and took his seat, quickly followed by Fox, Slippy, and Falco, each of them taking their seats. Everyone started to serve themselves and the meal was started.

"This is great Peppy!" Slippy commented as he stuffed food in his mouth, as that was his usual routine. The others agreed and Peppy smiled.

Soon after finishing their dinners, Fox, Slippy, and Falco went straight to their hotel beds.

_They always seem to do the same things, don't they. _

Krystal washed the dirty dishes while Peppy dried them. "It sure is great to have some extra help around here!" Peppy said to the vixen standing next to him. Krystal smiled, staring down at the dirty dish she was washing.

"I'm just happy I can even be of any help," Krystal replied joyfully. After five short seconds the blue furred vixen let out a tired yawn.

"I'll finish up here," Peppy said.

"Are you sure?" Krystal asked, not wanting to leave the old hare with the dirty work.

"Yeah, go ahead," he replied. Krystal gave her thanks then walked over to the bed where she had set down all of her stuff. Sliding her paws out of her long sapphire boots she laid down and pulled the cozy covers over her body.

_Wow, this bed is so comfy, and soft too._

She felt so relaxed. The warmth of the quilts soon lulled her to sleep.

Krystal was trapped in darkness. She looked around and listened for any signs of life. She heard footsteps. Turning around hurriedly she saw Fox standing, looking away from her. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Fara rushing towards him. "Oh Fox," Fara said and gave him a huge hug and kiss, Fox returning it. Krystal watched the whole scene play in front of her eyes and was heartbroken.

_Fox still loves that fennec, Fara. We don't have a chance of being together. _

Krystal thought, looking away., tears coming to her eyes.

Krystal awoke, seeing that it was all a dream. She sighed, relieved to see that nothing had really happened between Fox and Fara.

_Maybe we do have a chance of being together. I sure hope so._

Getting to her feet, she put on her boots and walked out to the patio. As she passed Fox's sleeping figure she said to herself, "He looks so cute when he's sleeping." When she opened the door to the patio a cool breeze ruffled her blue fur. Closing the door quietly behind her, she continued walking forward then leaning against the rail, she looked out into Corneria. Trapped in her thoughts of Corneria City and its beauty she didn't hear the door open behind her and she didn't notice anyone until they put a paw on her shoulder. Krystal jumped and yelped and looked back to see Fox smiling his boyish grin.

"Something wrong?" he asked her. Shaking her head she also smiled.

"No, nothing's wrong Fox, I'm just thinking about something." Krystal answered. She looked out at Corneria again.

"You sure?" Fox asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes..." she answered, trailing off. Fox walked up next to her and leaned against the rail. He then turned around and looked at Krystal face to face. He took a deep breath and started.

"You wanna go to some place with me today before we go to Fara's dinner party?" Fox asked, his face turning red.

"You mean, like a date?" Krystal said hopefully. Fox started stammering, his face turning redder.

"Uh...yeah...I guess...like a...date," he answered looking down, embarrassed.

_Why do I always do that? And now, I bet I'm blushing too. I'm just lucky I have orange fur to hide the blushing._

"I'd love to Fox!" Krystal said excitedly.

_This is so perfect. Krystal actually wants to go out with me. I thought I would never live to see the day. _

"Well, we should probably get ready," Fox said motioning for the door. He walked in followed by Krystal. "We leave whenever you're ready." he continued. He sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for Krystal to get herself prepared for their little outing.

When she came striding back over to Fox he called to Peppy, "Me and Krystal will be out."

"Finally," Peppy muttered. Fox rolled his eyes. They walked out of the room with Falco snickering behind them and Peppy with a very happy look on his face. As the so called "couple" walked along the hotel, looking for the exit Fox asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Whatever business you have to do first," Krystal answered, striding along happily. "I'm just happy we can have a day alone together." she continued flirtatiously. Fox said nothing afraid that he would embarrass himself.

_She really likes this idea of being alone for once, and I can't disagree that I never wanted to do this, I mean, she has the most optimistic attitude and she just seems to love being around me, not that I mind._

Fox was cut out of his thoughts with the noise of a sliding door behind him and the fact that they were outside. While looking around at the city he heard Krystal ask him, "Where to?" Fox thought for a moment as he continued to look around the city.

_I don't think she would wanna go to any simulators and we're broke, so we can't go shopping. Jeez, this is difficult. I know...the park, we can go walking in the park. Exactly._

"How about we take a stroll in the park. I know the perfect one," Fox suggested pleasantly.

"Of course, the park! Let's go!" she said, sounding immensely excited. The vulpine couple started walking down the sidewalk side by side. The occasional passerby recognized them and asked for signatures, slowing the couple down slightly. As they waited for a the light to turn to "walk," Fox heard an arwing flying overhead. He looked up interested in what version it was because it sounded nothing like Corneria's arwings, more like Katina's.

_Wow, that looks like Bill's fighter, the Greenie 1. I must be imagining, I mean if that was Bill it would be so odd because I just found Fara yesterday. _

"Fox..." Krystal asked looking at him with a confused look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her. Then smiled to not have her worrying.

"...No... nothing's wrong... I just thought I saw a friends fighter flying in the sky. It' nothing," he answered uncertainly. "C'mon, let's go," he said signaling for her to cross the street with him. She happily jogged after Fox. After a few more short blocks they turned the corner of the street and Krystal saw a sight that marveled her. A beautiful park with very green grass and a golden fountain in the middle stood up in front of her. There was a playground where most of the kids were playing or chasing each other. There were hills and a animal made stream running through the middle. There was a volleyball court and a basketball court too.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Krystal whispered, taking in everything around her.

"I knew that you would like it," he said. "I always used to come here with my father as a kit. It was my favorite park. Well, anyway, if you wanna look around we can go window shopping and then we can go out to lunch, How's that sound?" Fox continued offering ideas. He didn't feel like talking about his childhood.

"Of course, that sounds absolutely perfect," Krystal said delighted, walking off. "Follow me Fox, I think I saw some shops on our way here." This time Fox jogged after her as she walked up ahead.

- - -

Fox let himself fall on his hotel bed and let out a tired sigh.

_That was tiring! I mean all we did was walk around Corneria City and window shop, but still. Krystal really knows how to tire a guy...heh...at least I asked her out! Finally...Geez, time really flies when you're out with her, I mean, we are going to leave for Fara's place in five minutes._

He sighed again thinking about the fun things that he and Krystal had done that day.

_Let's see, we walked around Corneria City for a while, we had lunch and ice-cream, then we watched a quick movie. _

"McCloud, it's time to go, now. I really don't want to have to wait for hours because you're off in your own dimension, so get your tail off the bed and get moving." Falco said impatiently, as he was ready and waiting by the door, so they could go to Fara's dinner party.

"Whatever you want Falco." Fox answered, getting up from the comfy bed. The team walked out the door and into the golden lobby of the magnificent hotel. The sight continued to awe them.

"So, where is this place McCloud?" Falco asked, clearly annoyed by nothing in particular; in fact, just acting like his normal self.

"Fara said it was the big house two blocks from here." Peppy answered for Fox, remembering what Fara had said yesterday evening. Fox walked down the street leading the way, quickly followed by Krystal, Slippy, Peppy, and then the reluctant, Falco. As Fox turned the wide corner he gasped. Falco, hearing the gasp ran up to see what Fox was staring at. What he saw made him gasp too. There was a humongous mansion placed on the end of the small street. It had a bluish tint to it and the entrance was a magnificent arch. Fox walked slowly up to the entrance, still transfixed by the size of the mansion.

"Wow..." Slippy whispered, trailing off.

"Wow is right Slip-up," Falco said. Regaining back his mind he walked past Fox and up to the door. "So what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's go." He reached his wing out and rang the doorbell. They team heard a loud deep "dong." After waiting a few seconds the door swung open showing Fara's broad grin.

"Hi! Come in!" she said opening the tall wooden door wider. The team walked in looking around. They were in a long hallway with a few doors here and then. Flowers marked the entrance. "Follow me," Fara said leading the group. "I wouldn't want you to get lost in this place." Fox still dumbfounded by the size of the house hurriedly followed wanting to see what a huge house like this could hold. After a long walk through the "never ending" hallway a door opened up in front of them. Once it had opened, Fox looked around excitedly to see how large the kitchen was, and not to his surprise, it was big, just like the rest of the house. The kitchen was also a light blue in color and held many cabinets. The pantry seemed to be an average size and there was a long dining room table in the middle, colored chestnut. A small chandelier hung above the table. Chips and salsa were placed on the table, along with lit candles.

"Fox..." Fox looked at toward the source of the voice, a voice that he hadn't heard for nine long years.

"Bill? Bill, what are you doing here in Corneria?" Fox asked shaking Bill's outstretched paw. He was the same old Bill alright, wearing his green helmet with the yellow arrow. His shades were in his pocket instead of his eyes, revealing a brown colored pupil.

"Well, Fara invited me over here for a formal dinner party, but I didn't expect to see you." Bill Grey answered looking over at Fara with a broad grin. The trio of Fara, Fox, and Bill, had been best friends at the academy.

"What's up McCloud. I haven't seen you in a while." Fox hearing another familiar voice looked behind Bill and saw a pink feline sitting on a stool.

"Katt! I bet Fara invited you over here too." Fox said even more surprised than he had been before.

_Fara really knows how to throw a party! Hmm, I wonder what Falco will think of Katt now._

"Yeah, you're right Foxboy. Fara here invited me over." Katt replied. Fara was over to the side, happy that her guests were having a great time.

"You two, I'd like you to meet my team, some of which you know," Fox said pleasantly looking at the Starfox team. "I'm sure you know Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi, but we got a new team member, Krystal." Bill punched Fox lightly on his arm, and automatically Fox knew what he was trying to say. Katt smirked. Everyone started conversations with each other catching up on all the years. Fox with Bill, Falco, Slippy and Peppy. Katt asking questions to Krystal, and Fara standing by listening and giving the finishing touches to the dinner.

"What have you guys been doing?" Bill asked the Starfox crew.

"Well, we got put on an eight year lay off and then we got a mission on the planet Sauria. That's where I met Krystal. Andross had apparently returned to strength, but then-,"

"I appeared and saved Fox, once again," Falco said with a wide smirk, interrupting Fox.

"Anyway, after another year we were fighting the war between Venom and Corneria when the aparoids appeared. We just came back from defeating them." Fox finished looking at Falco with an evil glare.

- - -

"How did you meet Fox?" Katt asked Krystal from the other side of the kitchen.

"He saved me on Sauria during one of his missions," Krystal answered carefully, trying not to embarrass Fox or herself.

"I see," Katt said, clearly not amused by the answer Krystal had given her. She was expecting some love related confessions from Krystal. Krystal, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the questions the feline was throwing at her decided to leave the house for a couple of minutes.

_I wonder why_ _she wants to know if there is anything going on between Fox and I. _

Krystal took a step outside, after excusing herself, and took a breath of fresh Cornerian air.

- - -

Meanwhile, everyone was conversing and having a great time eating chips with salsa while waiting for dinner to be served. Fara suddenly interrupted the guys' conversation. "Does anyone have some spare time?" she asked them persuasively.

"What do you want?" Bill asked.

"We apparently ran out of salsa and I need someone to get some more." Fara answered, smiling a small smile. Bill sighed.

"I'll go," he volunteered.

"Thanks Bill!" she answered jumping back to her cheerful attitude. Bill stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the exit of the mansion.

"I'll see you guys in a little while," he said. Bill undid the latch and walked out into the cool evening. Passing by he saw Krystal staring out into the night.

"Where are you going?" she asked in her light pleasant voice.

"Fara needed some more salsa so I volunteered to go get some more," Bill answered. He continued walking remembering where he had seen a grocery store on his way here.

_Fara always comes to me for favors doesn't she. She's done it since we've been in the academy...heh...same Fara. _

A scream was heard in the distance, behind Bill.

_That sounds like Krystal. _

He turned around and ran back the way he came from. Turning the corner he stopped and looked to where Krystal had been standing before, only know instead of just Krystal he saw three other shadow, holding blasters. "Stay quiet and we won't harm you," said a slick voice. "Don't try to run or we'll shoot." The figure moved toward Krystal still holding out it's blaster. Krystal jumped to her fighting stance. "It's on stun so you'll still live," the voice said and before she could do anything, the animal shot at her. She fell to the ground and the figures ran off with her. Bill heard fighters take off into the distance, flying south.

_Oh no...I just let them get away with Fox's love life... I have to go warn him now. _

Bill ran for all that he was worth and burst into Fara's mansion. He burst into the kitchen, panting, out of breath. "Bill, where is the salsa?" Fara inquired.

"The salsa...will...have to ...wait," Bill panted still out of breath, his paws on his knees.

"Why? What happened," asked Fox.

"It's Krystal," Bill panted.

"Krystal, what happened, tell me Bill," Fox asked getting more worried by the second. Bill told them the whole story.

_How could they kidnap Krystal? I have to save her! She could be in danger, or worse, already dead. The figures could've lied about the blaster being set to stun and killed her._

"Why didn't you fight them?" Katt and Falco said in unison. After the question they glared at each other, a menacing glare.

"Let's see, they each have blasters while I have no weapon, what are the odds." Bill said logically.

"No...Krystal. Wait, do you remember in what direction the fighters were going?" Fox asked hurriedly. Bill thought for a moment.

_Hmm..._

"Let's see...let me think...south...I remember now...they were going south." Bill said. A beeping interrupted the conversation. Fox looked down and saw that it was his communicator. He let the message pass through.

"-elp...Sauria...ragon R..." Krystal voice said before a slight yelp was heard and the transmission shut off.

"That was Krystal! I think she said Dragon Rock. That might be where they're taking her!" Fox said. "We have to go after her!" Fox said. Fara sighed, displeased. "Sorry Fara, but we have to find Krystal." Fox finished, looking into his friends face.

"Well...thanks for coming anyway Fox," Fara said quietly.

"Fox, I wanna come to save Krystal too, I feel that it was my fault that they got away with Krystal." Bill offered.

"Me too," Katt said. "I mean, I haven't been assigned any missions for a while."

"Great..."Falco said remembering the argument he had had with Katt. They hated each other.

"Awesome, we could use a lot of help," Fox said.

(Author's Notes: Sorry it took kinda long to update, I mean with all the Halloween party's there's been. At the end I'll reply to all your reviews. Today I will do the first 2 chapters.)

foxbird22:

Hmm... yes, I won't deny the fact that your story does need some work. But I do admire your ambition to become a better writer, and because of that, I would be happy to help you in that journey by giving you some feedback. Don't feel bad if I point out several things that need improvement, because they are all normal mistakes beginners make.

First and foremost, your story is too short. Typically chapters should run around 1 to 3 thousand words apiece, give or take depending on the story/author. You have a great idea starting here, and Slippy mistaking Krystal for a ghost is certainly creative, but you really need to lengthen your chapter.

Start by adding a lot more description. What does the Great Fox's kitchen look like? What did Fox see on his way to the kitchen? Was he dreaming about something before he woke up? Try expanding on your story and you'd be surprised how far you'll get. In addition, the chapter is heavily dialogue-led. This means most of the action is taking place through the characters' speaking, which is something that you need to avoid. "Show" the reader what is happening by explaining what they see/feel/hear/etc. Put a lot of emphasis on placing your reader in the story, rather than "telling" them what is happening.

I hope these things will help you with your future writing. Again, keep up the great work, and given time you will become a better writer!

V-Starfox: First of all, thanks for being my first reviewer and I will try to work harder and become a better writer. Thanks for the advice.

knightcommander:

foxbird22 is right. You definitely should lengthen your chapters and ramp up your description. These are the things a lot of new writers struggle with, so don't feel bad. We're here to help you improve.

Having Slippy freak out like he did was hillarious and creative, so I salute you for that. I hope you take our advice to heart and work to improve. I'm rooting for you!

V-Starfox: Thanks for trying to help me improve. Keep on reviewing!

vampslayeraxle:

A little more description and then you'll be fine.Other than that all is wellkeep it up.

V-Starfox: Thanks for the advice! Enjoy my fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

Bill stepped into the newly built Great Fox followed by Katt and the rest of Starfox.

"Wow Fox! What have you done with this thing? For once it looks new," Bill said jokingly.

"Peppy destroyed it on out last mission when we had to beat the aparoids," Fox said looking at Peppy, smiling rather sheepishly. "But he did it for the Lylat System so I suppose we could let him get away with it this time." Peppy's grinned widened. "We had to rebuild a new Great Fox," Fox finished. He led the way to the Great Fox's bridge to get ready for the trip to Sauria. "Okay ROB, can you set a course to Sauria," Fox asked entering the Great Fox's bridge.

"Affirmative, setting course for Sauria. We will arrive at approximately 1000 hours tomorrow morning."ROB's monotone voice said.

- - -

Fox couldn't get to sleep.

_I wonder who kidnapped Krystal and why? At least she managed to contact us and give us info on where there taking her. I miss her so much. It's really weird. When I'm around her I feel so happy. It's the weirdest feeling. What if I'm in... no... it seems to soon, but that's the only thing I can think of why I feel like this. _

Suddenly a wave of drowsiness washed over him and he fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

- - -

"McCloud get up to the bridge, now, I mean we are here to rescue your girlfriend," Falco's voice rang over the COM of the ship. Fox woke up and looked at the clock next to his bedside.

_Geez ... it's already time to go save Krystal. I wonder what we're up against. Well, better get to the bridge before Falco has to come here and drag me down there._

Fox, bounced up from his bed and walked up to the bridge, deep in thought. When he entered the bridge he found the Starfox crew plus Bill and Katt waiting for him."Finally McCloud. I thought I was going to have to leave pretty soon if you didn't hurry because you know I can't stand being around Falco!" Katt said, looking over at Falco with a look of fury on her muzzle. Falco stared back, emotionless.

"I didn't know you two hated each other. The last time you saw each other you were great friends," Fox said looking at Katt and Falco quizzically.

"Oh, blue-boy over there didn't tell you what happened?" Katt continued, voice slightly rising at her mentioning of Falco. Falco rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself.

"We should get going with saving Krystal," Bill said changing the subject, trying to avoid further arguments between Falco and Katt.

"Whatever Fox says, I mean she is his girlfriend," Katt said. Fox, not wanting to have Krystal waiting, dismissed the mocking from Katt.

"Let's go! Bill, Katt, did you two bring your fighters?" Fox asked. Katt, disappointed with not getting an answer out of Fox, quickly answered.

"Sure Foxboy, whatever."

"You think I'd leave without the Greenie 1?" Bill asked jokingly.

"Slippy, do you wanna come?" Fox asked the green frog standing beside him. Slippy, who had never wanted the question asked at him started stuttering.

"Well...uh...I don't ...uh...wanna mess you guys up so...I'll just stay out of this one," Slippy answered nervously walking towards Peppy.

"Whatever you want Slippy. Okay then, let's go to the hangar bay," Fox said running out the bridge doors. The four of them shortly arrived at the hangar bay and hopped into their fighters, each in their own style. After getting himself comfortable in the confined spaces of his arwing, Fox contacted Peppy. "Are we ready to launch?" he asked strapping himself in.

"You're all ready to go in ten seconds," Peppy answered from the other side.

"Thanks Pep," Fox replied getting ready to launch and for the mission ahead of them.

_I hope Krystal is okay and that whoever kidnapped her hasn't done anything to harm her._

Fox sighed and hoped that it wouldn't be too difficult. He was cut out of his thoughts as his arwing launched into the stars. Although he had seen the same sight plenty of times, it had never failed to amaze him. He knew the others would be seconds behind him so Fox focused and turned his arwing to Sauria. A blue light started blinking informing him of an incoming message, so he let it pass. It was Bill

"Where are we gonna land?" he asked questioningly.

"I guess we'll land in Thorntail Hollow. We don't wanna land in Dragon Rock or else they'll know we are coming," Fox answered. He saw Bill's confused glance after his mentioning of Thorntail Hollow and added, "I'll lead the way." Bill nodded and shut off the link. Fox felt the arwing rumble as he entered Sauria's atmosphere. Seeing Thorntail Hollow, Fox found a good space to land and landed his arwing smoothly and dismounted with a forward flip. Fox looked around seeing Thorntail Hollow in its usual state; the well in one corner, Warpstone in another, and all the Thorntails hanging about. Fox heard the other three fighters land next to his own and waited impatiently for the animals inside to hop out. Bill walked up next to him followed by Katt, then Falco.

"Where off to Foxboy?" Katt asked, looking around her.

"I know the way to Dragon Rock, so I guess that you can follow me." Fox answered uncertainly.

"Whatever McCloud, let's just get this over with," Falco said impatiently, not wanting to be on this rescue mission. Fox led, walking towards the well, then beyond.

"Okay, first we have to go to Moon Mountain Pass," Fox said as they walked along. "Then we hike up a mountain and then we're at Dragon Rock." he finished as they passed the well. Bill nodded keeping right behind Fox as Falco lagged behind. Katt, not wanting to be with Falco stayed with Fox and Bill. After a couple of minutes they arrived at the dull, bluish entrance of Moon Mountain Pass. "When we start going up, barrels will start rolling down, so we might wanna be more careful when passing by," Fox warned the others remembering his first trip to Moon Mountain Pass when the Sharpclaws had tried to keep him from entering.

"Whatever McCloud, I bet there aren't any more old barrels anyway," Falco said. The group of animals continued walking.

_Falco doesn't seem to keen on helping us with this mission. I hope he doesn't try to screw it up on purpose. Knowing Falco he might try to do the whole thing by himself instead of messing us up. _

They finally arrived at the bluish hill and glanced up. "Falco, that's not a very good idea," Bill said as Falco started walking up the hill, cockily.

"Just let the idiot go and kill himself," Katt said, uncaring. Bill shrugged and started after Falco, carefully, waiting for the barrels. Suddenly the barrels started rolling down the hill as they always had done before. Fox followed Bill and Falco shortly after the barrels had started coming at them. Katt followed reluctantly.

"See McCloud, it wasn't that hard," Falco snickered when he reached the top. He turned around which proved to be a mistake. A barrel hit him on the back of the head and sent him toppling to the ground. He picked himself up and moved to the side quickly, not wanting to get hit again. Katt snickered.

"Nice going birdbrain.," she said. She was enjoying herself immensely, considering the fact that she hated Falco. Bill rolled his eyes as Falco replied back.

"It's not like you could've done any better." Bill, Fox, and Katt arrived at the top as the argument continued.

Katt liking to argue faced Falco and said, "I at least can do better than you. If you haven't noticed I just made it all the way to the top of the hill without one scratch, unlike you."

"But, I bet I've done a lot of better things than you," Falco said.

"Well-" Katt started, but was interrupted by Bill.

"Can we just go," he whispered trying to stay out of earshot of Fox who was pacing around impatiently waiting for the argument to end. "Can't you two see that he really wants to save that girl and you aren't helping by arguing and wasting our time. They could be doing anything to her." Bill continued trying to get on with saving Fox's "girlfriend" as he thought.

"Whatever," Falco said rolling his eyes. Katt shrugged and looked over at Fox for directions.

"Are you two done bickering?" Fox asked hopefully looking up from the ground.

"Sure, if you mean blue boy over there," Katt answered. Fox sighed. "Let's just go." She said motioning forward into Moon Mountain Pass.

- - -

Krystal woke up and found herself on the cold dirt ground. She looked up and found saw dirty, rusted bars in front of her. Her head was throbbing with a dull pain and the memory of what had happened earlier filled her head.

_I was standing there thinking about Fox when I was suddenly ambushed by three figures and shot by a stun ray. Once I woke up, he told me that they were taking me to Dragon Rock. I managed to contact Fox and when they saw me with the communicator in my hand, they knocked me out. I know who they were they're-_

"I see the blue vixen finally woke up." Krystal looked up after being interrupted from her thoughts and saw a broad shaped, tallish shadow, who she instantly recognized as her kidnapper.

"What do you want with me?" Krystal asked frightened.

"Oh, we need you for our plans," the figure answered looking at Krystal with what she imagined was a maniacal grin. "I'll be back in a bit to have you do our bidding." Krystal gulped.

- - -

Fox had led the group under the the wooden structure and up onto the top floor. He looked around the corners to make sure there were no Sharpclaw and then they walked into the building at the top of the hill they were just climbing. "Alright, to get to Dragon Rock we have to climb over the cliff located on the side of this building. Once we look over, we should see Dragon Rock in front of us and then we can save Krystal!" Fox said, finishing hurriedly. The group walked over to the side of the building and after a short climb they made it to the top. Fox looked over and saw Dragon Rock, it's evil features glaring out visibly. The huge fortress that had kept Boss Drakor, was still standing in the middle of Dragon Rock. The orange, yellow color of Dragon Rock was almost blinding, and the dust was swirling around in the wind.

"This is the hideout?" Falco asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. "This place is a junkyard!" Katt rolled her eyes.

"If you don't remember, this is a primitive planet, inhabited by dinosaurs," Katt said looking at Falco with an evil glare.

"It doesn't seem like it's _just_ inhabited by dinosaurs," Bill added pointing at a tall building that had not been there the last time Fox came to Dragon Rock. "I don't think dinosaurs would've been able to build that," Bill finished still looking at the structure with a confused look on his snout.

"That wasn't here the last time," Fox said taking out his binoculars from his backpack. He started scanning the building. It was a very big building, but where it met with the cliff was a courtyard. Suddenly something else caught Fox's eye. He redirected his binoculars next to the large structure. He saw an old arwing used during the Lylat Wars, or maybe before. "There is an older version of the arwing next to the building. Whose do you think it belongs to?" Fox asked the other three who were also studying the arwing.

"Duh, the enemies," Falco answered quickly, without thinking. Bill shrugged and didn't answer, same with Katt.

"Well, back to saving Krystal," Fox said, constructing a plan in his head to get into the hideout. After little hesitation he said "I know! If we walk along the top of this cliff we can jump right into the courtyard! Remember, it meets with the cliff!"

"Awesome plan Fox!" Bill congratulated his friend on his superb thinking. Fox nodded and then motioned for his friends to come along with him.

"We're going to have to be really quiet," Fox whispered to the three as they walked to the enemies base, furtively. After a couple of minutes of walking the base stood in front of the group. "All we have to do is jump down quietly," Fox whispered looking down into the courtyard of the base. The fall was about fifteen feet.

"Don't you think it's a bit high to jump from?" Falco asked Fox uncertainly. "I mean, we don't want to get ourselves hurt from the jump," Falco continued. He looked down and shuddered, which was unusual for the avian.

"Wassa matter Falco? Scared?" Katt asked, mocking Falco. Falco looked slightly embarrassed then answered the waiting feline.

"No..."

"Well, go ahead, jump," Katt said with an evil glare visible on her face. She loved taunting Falco. Falco didn't move, but just looked down. Katt saw he was going to make no move. She looked at Fox then Bill before descending down into the courtyard with a slight grunt. Fox saw that she made it down easily and jumped after her at the same time that Bill did. Falco was left alone at the top. He looked around him and then looked back down.

"What are you waiting for Falco?" Bill whispered up to him. Falco looked around him one more time.

"Hold on a sec," Falco whispered down. He knew he was being selfish.

_I can't just not save Krystal because she and Fox remind me of Katt and I before our big argument. I want Fox to be happy, don't I? What am I thinking, I don't normally care abut other animals. Still, Fox is my friend. _

Falco looked back down and saw the others waiting. Sighing he jumped down into the enemy courtyard. "Why'd you take so long Falco?" Katt asked looking at the avian that just landed next to her.

"Why do you wanna know?" he replied emotionless. He wasn't going to tell Katt.

"I think I should know," Katt replied, determined to get an answer out of Falco.

"Can you two just stop arguing for once!?!" Bill whispered to the two animals that were really starting to annoy him.

"I'm trying to get an answer out of Falco, and I'm determined," Katt responded, angry that Falco still hadn't answered her main question.

"On a mission," Fox interrupted. He sighed wanting everyone to be quiet. Fox raised his vision slightly then froze. Bill noticed his friend freeze as he heard the others continue arguing.

"What's wrong Fox?" Bill asked, following Fox's line of vision. Before he could look at what Fox was looking at, Fox responded quickly and quietly.

"Hide"

"Why?" Bill asked still confused. Falco and Katt had stopped fighting when they saw what was going on. Everything was silent.

"Hide," Fox said again and then dove behind a pillar that was holding up the building. The confused animals still didn't know what was going on so they followed suit. All of them landing behind the same pillar.

"It's a camera," Fox whispered as he motioned for the device keeping watch of the entire courtyard. The courtyard had nothing except a passageway leading for the next room. "I think it might have spotted us for a sec." Fox continued to whisper. "We're going to have to hurry with getting Krystal out of here before security comes."

"Why didn't we check for cameras when we snuck in?" Falco asked yelling at himself inside of his head for being so stupid.

"Because this is a primitive planet and primitive planets aren't supposed to have hidden cameras." Katt answered Falco's question.

"So, we're still moving, even if we were spotted?" Bill asked, unsure if he wanted to risk being caught by the enemies, whoever they were. Fox nodded and ran towards the entrance to the main part of the base.

- - -

The mysterious shadow was lingering around his office in the base when one of his security guards ran in panting heavily. "What is it?" the unknown figure asked the guard. The guard couldn't answer right away because he was so out of breath. The figure waited patiently for his worker to catch his breath. Taking in another gulp of air he started.

"Commander, I ran here as soon as I saw this on the cameras. McCloud and his lackeys made it into the base. What should we do?" The figure filled with anger.

"I didn't think the vixen's message made it through when she was contacting for help." The unknown figure paused then continued in his slightly gruff voice, "Here's the plan," Wolf O' Donnell started with a malicious grin.

- - -

Fox, Bill, Falco, and Katt had been searching around the enemy base for half an hour, but still no one had found where they were keeping Krystal.

"Wait, here's a hallway we haven't explored yet," Fox said after his discovery. They walked in, after searching for security cameras and finding none. The hallway was a dirty gray in color and had only one door marked "Jail Cells." "It's a little obvious this is where they're keeping Krystal," Fox said opening the door with a loud creak that filled the empty hallway. Once the door was completely open the team saw rows and rows of cells. There was nothing in each one except for the second to last one on the left.

"Fox!" Krystal cried out with joy as she saw her savior walking towards the cell which she was being kept in. Fox looked relieved and studied the lock on the cell. Finding no keys hanging from the walls Fox took the only option left. He took a bar in each hand and easily pried open a hole in the bars of the cell.

"Well, that was easier than I expected," he said with a smirk. Krystal jumped through the hole and suddenly hugged Fox. Fox caught off guard with the sudden display of emotion portrayed by Krystal started stuttering.

"Th-they d-d-idn't...do anything to hurt you...did they, cause if they did, I'll pound them from head to tail!" Fox said with disgust in his voice.

"No, I'm fine Fox," Krystal said, still hugging her hero. Falco smirked.

"Apparently those bars are primitively built, otherwise Foxboy wouldn't have been able to open up a hole in them." Katt said studying the gaping hole.

"Can we just stop with figuring out what's primitive and what's modern," Falco said, tearing his eyes off of the vulpine couple. "If you don't remember we got spotted by the camera."

"Yeah, let's go before they can find us," Fox agreed and sprinted out the door.

- - -

The vulpine father was running for all he was worth towards the courtyard. He needed to warn his son, Fox, and his team about O-Donnell's plan. He had been hiding in the room and had heard everything. He was lucky to have been able to sneak out of the room.

- - -

The team had been trying to find the way back to the courtyard for a couple of minutes, but hadn't had much luck. After a few more minutes of searching they found the familiar opening. Walking into the courtyard, everything was as it was left. A dull silence filled the room making the group uneasy. "How do we get up and out?" Krystal asked looking up and around seeing if she could answer her own question.

"We're going to have to climb up the pillars," Fox answered looking up at Dragon Rock's glaring sky.

"You won't be going anywhere McCloud, at least not with the vixen." A familiar voice was heard from behind one of the pillars. Fox redirected his sight towards the voice. He saw a figure emerge from behind the pillar and it walked into the dull sunlight revealing his identity.

"Wolf," Fox growled, then saw he was followed by Leon Powalski and Panther Caruso. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Fox, they're the ones that kidnapped me," Krystal whispered to her lover.

"Why'd you kidnap her anyway," Fox continued questioning. Wolf smirked and answered after a brief pause.

"We just needed her for our plans. You aren't going to leave with her, so hand her over," Wolf said ruffly. He took out his blaster and motioned for the two behind him to follow suit. Leon did willingly, but Panther did a little more hesitantly. Wolf rolled his eyes after noticing the black panther cared for the blue Cerinian vixen.

"Never," Fox answered, motioning for his team to also take out their blasters. Everyone did except Krystal who didn't have hers.

"If you say so," Wolf said. From behind some pillars a huge group of animals bearing the Venomian badge walked out, each carrying a different weapon.

"This is going to be a problem," Bill whispered looking at each enemy in turn.

"Get them," Wolf commanded as Panther jumped at Bill, Leon at Falco, and himself at Fox. Fox rolled out of the way.

"Krystal, Katt, take out the others, catch!" Fox yelled and threw his blaster to Krystal who caught it and started shooting at the Venomian soldiers. "Be careful," he called to Krystal as he dodged a punch that Wolf had thrown at him.

Wolf was caught off balance when he missed and Fox took it as an opportunity to knock Wolf down with a side kick. Wolf jumped back to his feet and aimed another punch at Fox. Fox saw it coming and ducked, taking time to trip Wolf. Wolf was caught off guard with Fox's sudden move.

- - -

Bill Grey was having extremely good luck fighting against the feline, Panther Caruso. He had managed to get Panther really winded and confused with all his dodging. After a short period of time Panther managed to throw in a couple of kicks, but Bill dodged everyone single one. Panther just wasn't having any luck.

- - -

Krystal was doing well, hiding behind pillars, shooting at the occasional bad guy, checking on Fox once in a while. She knew she had to keep the Venomian soldiers away, or else they could get at the rest of the team.

- - -

Leon had landed on top of Falco and the two of them were rolling on the ground of the courtyard. "Heh... I got you now Lombardi!" Leon laughed as he landed on top of Falco and punched him time after time.

"That's what you think lizard face," Falco yelled as he pushed Leon off with his feet. Leon caught himself and landed smoothly, as if nothing ever happened. Falco jumped up facing Leon and neither made their move, each waiting for their opponent. One of the Venomian soldiers fighting around them tripped and he pressed the trigger on his blaster causing it to shoot. Falco cried out in pain as the shot hit him in the arm. He fell to the floor as Leon smiled, happy to have ended the battle. "No, Falco!" Katt screamed as she ran over to him.

- - -

Fox had started having some problem against Wolf. Wolf had started using his blaster and started trying to hit Fox. Fox dodged and hid behind one of the many pillars.

_I can't stay here forever, Wolf will find me soon enough. _

As if one cue, Wolf appeared from the side of the pillar and threw a fist at Fox. It collided with his face. Fox fell to the ground, and couldn't recover as quickly as he wanted to. Wolf took advantage of this and pointed his blaster at Fox. Fox closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit him.

_I can't die, I mean, won't the team fall apart. And what about Krystal. I don't want her mourning over me for the rest of her life. I just can't die. The team and Corneria are depending on me. _

He didn't feel anything for a couple of seconds and he heard a thump, so he opened his eyes and looked up. He saw someone he thought he would never see again standing over him, holding out his paw. "Father...?" Fox whispered, wide eyed. He couldn't believe it, his long thought dead father was actually standing over him, alive.

_How is this possible? I thought he was murdered by Andross. _

Fox looked behind his father and saw Wolf O' Donnell on the ground, knocked out. Fox took his father's paw, still staring in disbelief. "How is it possible, I thought you were dead?" Fox said. He embraced his dad tears filling his eyes.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we have to finish this battle." James McCloud said hugging his son whom he had not seen for ten years.

- - -

Krystal had just finished fighting all the Venomians and was kneeling on the ground panting. The floor was littered with bodies. She looked back to see Fox and saw him with someone that looked just like him.

_What... who is he?_

She then looked for Bill and saw that he had scared away Panther. Bill was fine and leaning against the wall, also panting.

Krystal looked for Falco and saw an unbelievable sight. Falco was on the ground groaning with Katt standing over him crying. "Oh no..." Krystal whispered and ran towards Falco.

(Author's Note: Yay, I updated. Hope you guys like it! Well, I'll update in one to two weeks.)


	5. Chapter 5: Rememberance

Chapter 5: Explaining

Peppy had been waiting to get a response on how the unofficial mission was going. He was getting nervous since normally Fox didn't go more than ten minutes without contacting him. Peppy had tried contacting his friend several times, but all he got was static.

"Slippy, has Fox tried contacting us," Peppy asked worriedly. He looked over at the green frog pressing some buttons.

"No... why don't we try contacting him?" Slippy asked after a hesitant think.

"Great idea Slip-up!" Peppy said, using Slippy's nickname. Slippy rolled his eyes as Peppy pressed a couple of buttons. "Fox, come in," Peppy said hoping Fox would answer.

"Peppy, is that you?" Fox's voice came over the com. Peppy sighed with relief.

"This is Peppy, so what's the status?" Peppy asked, then listened for an answer.

"We found Krystal and we found out that Wolf kidnapped her. Falco's hurt and we'll be up on the Great fox in a couple of minutes. Peppy, you'll never believe this, my dad's alive!" Fox said rapidly and with joy.

"Peppy froze when he heard Falco had gotten hurt, but was totally paralyzed when he heard that his best friend was alive. He shut off the com and leaned back in his comfy seat. _How is that possible. I saw him die, but... wow._ Peppy started remembering there last mission together, the mission when they were checking up on Andross. They had been sensing some strange activities on Venom...

- - -

Three arwing fighters came of of lightspeed in front of the barren, deserted planet, Venom. They seemed to stop and charge up the blast at the planet with such a velocity that was hardly imaginable. Inside the arwing the only thing that they felt was slight shaking.

Venom, from space was a yellow green color, which represented it's name. Animals that were exiled from Corneria, Katina, or Zoness remained the rest of their lives on Venom.

An ape named Andross was born on Corneria and was a genius, born to a rich family. In college he began to study Bio Technology and Bio Weapons, thinking that it would make a great defense if Corneria was under attack. When Andross started experimenting he started to destroy entire cities such as Remus City in the Northern Hemisphere. Andross was banished to Venom.

A few years passed and General Pepper was elected ruler of the Lylat System, for bringing peace to the animals. Pepper soon noticed strange activity coming from Venom, biological activity.

General Pepper sent three brave pilots to investigate. They were James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar. The sun of the system was on the other side of Venom so the lights of the arwings were all that lit up the small ships. The three pilots were all tired and groggy from their long hyper space journey.

James McCloud activated his communications unit and hooked up with the other pilots. He put his fighter in all range mode allowing better maneuverability and targeting mode. He checked to make sure his nova bombs were all there. He then made sure his hyper lasers were fully charged. Next, he disengaged auto pilot. James switched on his scanners, Peppy and Pigma doing the same. James looked and saw what General Pepper had been talking about when he had assigned them the mission. There were small explosions and strange power reading coming from the planet.

Peppy and Pigma were just outside his field of vision, but he knew Peppy was probably thinking about Andross and Pigma was thinking about how big the pay check would be when they got back to Corneria. James flipped the heat sensors to add to the scanners. He started thinking about Fox. He would probably follow in his father's footsteps, checking on Andross every few weeds, fighting galactic battles.

James flipped a switch and rock music filled his ears, then displayed it to the other two. He saw Peppy relax a bit in his fighter, bit Pigma remained tense which was a little odd for the pig. He usually sang along with the songs. Venom started getting closer over time and James waited patiently.

James flipped off the music and saw Peppy tense again. He saw a cavern and started to fly towards it because most of the energy readings were coming from that side of the planet. James flipped on his com and started talking.

"Okay boys, listen up and stay tight on my wings. We've got to check on Andross, maximum risk Nobody play the hero, move in" James commanded the original Starfox team. James steered through the greenish yellow clouds of Venom keeping his blue eyes on the scanners, looking for anything on. As James broke through the clouds he saw the rugged, tough landscape below.

"Okay, spread out. Pigma, west side. Peppy, east side. I'll take her down the middle," James concluded as he hit the boost key and his fighter accelerated. "Coming up on the target in four minutes. Until then, here's some music." James said flipping on the switch for the rock music. He relaxed slightly as did Peppy. Pigma strangely tensed again. "Piggy, something wrong?" James asked Pigma.

"No," Pigma said after a pause. "Nothing's wrong Jimmy, let's just get this over with." Pigma answered with a squeal of a voice. James turned off the music. "Okay, thirty seconds guys, look ahead." James said. An enormous fortress came into view. It was built to the sky with an army of fighters, battle ships and cruisers all around it. On the ground were troops, tanks, heavy artillery, plasma rifles, and automated defense systems. James gasped as he realized Andross was ready for them.

A face came onto their communications screen. It was that idiot ape, Andross. He laughed insanely as James gritted his teeth. James looked at Peppy who was even tenser than ever. He looked over at Pigma who seemed relaxed! How could Pigma be relaxed when Andross was in the screens in front of them.

"So, James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar, the Starfox team." Andross said with a smile. "Yes, my agents have kept me well informed. Yet with all this," the camera cut to a view of Andross as he spread his arms taking in everything around him. "You may wonder why I have not left Venom. I don't want General Pepper to know I'm coming to take over Corneria. He has agents everywhere, though not as expensive as mine he still has agents. I've been preparing for war for three years, McCloud and you will be the first one I kill. Once the inhabitants of Lylat see that I killed James McCloud single handedly they will think nothing can stop the great emperor, Andross!" he finished with a cackle.

"You crazy ape," James managed to say after he found his voice.

"That's what everyone calls me, I'm quite used to it by now. There are many things I know about you, yet so little you know about me. You know, after I take your life the next life I'll take will be your son's." Andross finished.

"Leave him alone!" James said determinedly.

"Hmm," Andross said, appearing to be deep in thought. "I just might, not leave him alone, but not kill him. You see, although there is no hope of bending you to my will, I still have many uses for Fox. I could kidnap him and make him a commander of my fleet." Andross said, another wide smile spreading across his apish features.

"You are an insane, maniacal, mad, stupid, crazy old bastard! Do you know that? Well, now you do!" James yelled at Andross.

"Maybe, actually, it is possible that I am all those things which you just mentioned. You are indeed smarter than I thought, McCloud, but not smart enough, I'm afraid." Andross cackled.

"What do you mean?" James asked, giving Andross a quizzical expression.

"You failed to notice the most important piece of the puzzle which will lead you to your doom!" Andross said with a big toothy grin.

"Oh," James smirked. "What's that?" Andross stifled a cackle.

"My agent, Pigma Dengar!" he announced.

Suddenly an explosion rocked James' Arwing as Pigma blew off his wings off. James struggled with the controls of his arwing as his ship began to spin out of control. He looked at Andross' cackling face on the monitor and over at Peppy who was in a similar predicament. James grimaced, set himself in his chair and pulled up and to the right on the throttle as hard as he could, amidst the cacophony laughter of Andross. Then James' engines went out. He tried everything, but his ship would not respond.

"Peppy!" James shouted. There was no sound, save for the sound of an ejection as Peppy punched out. _Of course, why didn't I think of that. _James reached for the handle, it was just out of his grasp. He couldn't unbuckle or he would be killed. He pushed himself back in his chair and with all his might kicked the ejection handle. There was a loud crack and the cockpit flew away. The chair's rockets shot him into the air and a parachute unfolded as he began to fall. James saw his fighter tumbling, twisting, turning, before finally crashing into the ground, far below. He saw Pigma make a few circles and saw him fly into the hangar bay of one of Andross' battle ships. James looked down and scowled. Armies were waiting for him. Best not to reach for his blaster. James saw Peppy land and and the rabbit was mobbed. He tried to fight, but they lifted him in chains and took him away. James hovered his finger over his blaster, waiting until he reached the ground.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he kicked the closest marine in the gut and grabbed his gun. He shot at another, who shot back. James jumped, and while flipping detached his parachute and covered seven soldiers. He started firing rapid bursts of gunfire at the soldiers. He jumped again as the spot he was standing on seconds before was scorched out of existence. The soldiers scattered as James fired at them. They ran, retreated and scattered as James continued firing bursts of gunfire. James started looking for a place to escape, when a blue blast hit him. He went numb and couldn't move a muscle in his body. He fell after teetering for a second. A stun ray had hit him, and he lay there helpless as Andross' soldiers came, collected his weapons and chained James up. They reversed the effects of the stun ray and though James struggled against there bonds, the chains would not budge. A shuttle landed as James was brought towards the large fortress and flanked by guards was Andross. He grinned his ape grin and came towards James. Andross stopped right in front of the brave vulpine.

"So, ready for some of my diabolical torture McCloud?" Andross said with a loud cackle. James struggled against his bonds again. "Oh, do I scare you Mr. McCloud?" said Andross with a hurt tone. James, thinking of nothing to else to do, arched his head back and spat in Andross' face. Andross staggered back and James felt a rapid succession of clubs hitting against the back of his head. He fell to the ground trying to cringe away from the blows which so badly hurt him. He was on the verge of passing out when Andross whirled. "Stop," Andross shouted. He walked up to James and stared into his face, his cold eyes betraying nothing. "It was easy to get Pigma under my possession, and while it may not be easy for you you will join me or die!" Andross threatened. James whispered something that no one, not even himself could understand, then passed out.

James awoke as cold water was splashed across his face. His body ached and burned and a stale smell filled is nostrils, as he was lying on something very hard, his head propped up by something soft. James opened his eyes to see a steel room with a small light hanging in the center. Two cots were there and Peppy was standing over him, a bucket of cold water in his paws. There was a faucet in the corner and a drain under it. James groaned as he sat up. "What happened?" he asked. Peppy shrugged.

"All I heard was that you killed a lot of their men. You've got quite a few bumps on your head. Plus the fact that you've lost a couple of teeth and probably broke your tail." Peppy answered with a sly grin. James tried wagging his tail and sharp stabs of pain coursed up his spine. He grunted as he sat up, careful not to sit on his tail.

"Well, any idea where we are?" James asked his found companion.

"The lower levels of the fortress," answered Peppy, looking around. "It's quite classy compared to some prisons I've seen. Not that I ever went to any for penal offense, just for being captured and dragged behind enemy lines," he said with a wink. "You know what I'm talking about right?" James nodded.

"Yes," he said then remembered. "How could Piggy do that to us? I mean, not even him..." he said trailing off as he looked around the room. "Why?"

"Probably was offered a bigger pay check than Pepper was offering," Peppy replied. "You know Pigma, goes after money like Pepper goes after Andross." Peppy sighed and whistled through his teeth. "We don't have any weapons. Not that they would be any use to us being trapped in here anyway." Peppy said. Peppy backed up as James stood. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"How many guards come to bring us food and stuff like that?" James asked.

"Huh?" Peppy asked then understood the question as James pointed to the bucket. "One." James looked at the bucket.

"With water in it, how heavy is that thing do you wager?" James asked, his idea forming into a full born plan.

"About twenty pounds. I see, so we hit the guard on the head, get his stuff, and get to the hangar bay and get the hell out of here! James, you're a genius!" Peppy said with joy as James grinned.

"Well, I don't like to boast about it." he said with a smirk.

"We'll have to wait another hour" Peppy said.

"Okay," James said as he nodded. "We need to form a plan of how we're going to do this. How 'bout I hit him on the head since I have more strength, and you can catch him so he doesn't fall and make any noise for the other guards to hear. Check?" he asked and Peppy nodded. "Then if I'm right, we attack guards on our way to and find a map that will show us how to get to the hangar. Then, we get a fighter at which time home we go!"

Peppy nodded grinning. "Okay," he said. "So now we have to wait." Peppy went over to the cot and sat down.

"I'll fill the water," James said. "Remember, the guards a lot bigger than you."

"Yeah," Peppy said. "Hey, I may be short and stubby, but I am pretty darn tough, Jimmy."

"Yep, I noticed," James said with a laugh. It took a whole hour, but finally, the sounds of a key in a lock reached their ears and James lifted the bucket over his shoulder. The door opened and the soldier stepped into view. With a heavy thud and a crack, the bucket collided with the lizard. He started to fall forward, but Peppy caught him and laid him on the cot. James grabbed the soldier's pistol and a knife while Peppy took a blaster and a ring of keys, plus the guards radio, which he dropped in the bucket of water. James looked down the hall and saw three guards at both ends. He fired three quick shots, three in each of the two directions and the guards crumpled.

"Which way?" Peppy asked, looking around. James bit his lip.

"Right," he said answering. They took off as a pair of guards came around the corner. James fired twice and the pair of guards went down. After stripping the guards of their weapons the took off again. They neared a corner and turned. Another lizard behind a desk was immediately shot between the eyes by Peppy. James sat down behind the computer and tapped the keys. He found a detailed map of Andross' fortress and found were they were located. He looked at the door.

"Through there, fourth door on the left is the hangar bay." James said giving directions.

"Let's go," Peppy said and opened the door. Ten more guards were waiting for them. James fired seven quick shots and Peppy three, and the guards crumpled. An alarm sounded and the two pilots forgot about being careful as they ran. They arrived in the docking bay and luckily found an array of fighters. They saw a patch of arwings and jumped in, initiating the start up procedures. James activated his com.

"Hurry Pep! They're coming through the door!" James yelled as the guards tried to get in. Peppy looked back, as the cockpit closed, to see the door sparking. "I'm ready." said James

"So am I," said Peppy. James flicked a switch, followed by Peppy, and their fighters blasted out of the hangar bay doors which closed behind them. The army of fighters was waiting for them. They opened fire and James banked right.

"Fly through them and go to hyper space on the other side Pep!" James commanded. Peppy gritted his teeth.

"Roger Jimmy!" he answered confidently. Both pilots started firing, as they weaved their way through the fighters. Peppy banked hard right and narrowly avoided hitting two fighters. He fired a nova bomb, and found that there were only three in his ship. He grimaced and fired all of them, clearing a path. James McCloud banked hard right, bouncing left and right, firing lasers and bombs until his bombs were gone, then he just fired lasers. Then, a bomb exploded right beside him. It tore a wing off his ship and he was spinning, again he was spinning out of control. Peppy Hare watched in horror as James' ship crashed into another fighter and a brilliant flash, brighter than any other flash that he had ever seen in colliding fighters emitted from those two ships. Peppy came out the other side. With a cry, he engaged the hyper drive and sobbing headed back to Corneria after seeing his best friend die. Or so he thought.

- - -

Peppy sighed as he remembered that day, so long ago. Slippy heard Peppy sigh and looked over at the old hare, leaning back in his seat. "Did you get connected with Fox?" Slippy asked in his high pitched voice. Peppy nodded, still staring off into space. "What did he say?" Slippy asked. Peppy leaned forward and pressed a button on the console. The message started playing, repeating the conversation between Peppy and Fox. Slippy listened intently to ever word said. Peppy was leaning back in his chair, again. Slippy gasped when he heard Falco's condition and fell over when he heard "my dad's alive!" The recording stopped playing as it ended. "How is that possible, for James McCloud to be alive?" Slippy asked shaking with fear for Falco, and remembering some ghost stories, and delight for Fox. Peppy shrugged, keeping his endless silence.

The doors to the hangar bay suddenly opened, and in walked Fox, Krystal by his side, Falco following with a bandage wrapped around his left wing. Katt walked in after him with Bill, and lastly James McCloud. Peppy stood up, jaw dropped and walked over to his long lost best friend. "James...but...I thought..." Peppy said.

"C'mon Peppy. I'm standing right in front of you and you still can't believe I'm alive?" James said with a smirk.

"Wha-... but how are you alive?" Peppy asked.

"Later Pep. I think we have some business to take care of," James answered as he pointed at a button that was flashing blue. "I still remember that meaning an incoming message," James said with another grin. Fox walked over to the button and pressed it. General Pepper's image appeared in front of the group. He looked around and saw James.

"James! I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed. "How'd you escape death?" he asked.

"I'll say later, but you called for a reason, didn't you?" James asked avoiding the general's question.

"Oh, yes. Well, I just wanted to ask you Fox," he said facing Fox. "Why'd you leave so soon? You still had days of relaxation left. Never mind about that, I have a new mission for you Fox! Someone is building a base on Fortuna. I need for you to go check it out. I think Commander Grey and Commander Monroe should go with you as backup." the general finished. "Is that clear?" Pepper asked.

"Yes sir!" Fox said saluting.

"Good!" General Pepper answered and shut off the com.

(Author's Note: This chapter is a little short since with the holidays I didn't have much time to type. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll get into a little more detail next chapter. Until then.)


	6. Chapter 6: Point of Views

Chapter 6

Fara Phoenix was hanging over a cliff. She didn't know how she got there, but she knew if she let go she would surely be killed. Looking over the edge she saw jagged rocks sticking out of the edge of the rocky cliff, and she saw no end to the fall. Fara gulped and looked back up. Suddenly, Fox looked over the edge of the cliff and saw Fara holding on for her life. "Fara!" he gasped and reached his paw out to help her up. Fara graciously took it and Fox pulled her up from her doom.

"Thank you Fox!" Fara said with relief once she was safely at the top of the cliff, but still next to the edge.

"Fox," another voice rang out. Fox and Fara turned in the direction of the voice. Krystal was standing near blooming flowers with a smile on her furry muzzle. Fox stood up and ran over to the blue vixen. Fara watched as the two vulpine started kissing affectionately and nuzzling each other.

_No! This can't happen! Fox still loves me... doesn't he?_

Fara heard a strange beeping noise. "Your time is up Fara!" Krystal said and with a wave. The rock crumpled under Fara and she started falling slowly. She saw the light fading quickly above her and then she saw black.

Fara sat up in bed panting. Her alarm clock had gone off. She slowly looked around her room and gazed steadily at the clock. It read 8:00. She shut off the alarm. Fara slowly laid back in bed remembering her dream. She had had that same dream since Fox had left to find Krystal, being was two days ago. Fara sighed.

_I still care about Fox. I don't think he would go and find himself another girlfriend. He did tell me that he saved that girl on a mission, but I can't help thinking that I might lose him to her. I mean... we haven't seen each other for eight years and I haven't had any other relationships. He left to get his revenge on Andross for killing his father nine years ago. Once he defeated Andross he patrolled Lylat for eight years, got another mission and then finally came back after his latest mission. _

She sighed. Time for work. Fara worked in a bar while she was not going on solo missions.

She sat up and swung her paws over the edge of the bed, letting her covers slide to the wooden floor.

- - -

Fara entered the bar and sniffed the scent of alcohol. Going behind the bar she slid on her uniform over her clothes, a pink tank top with gray khaki pants. Leaning against the edge of the bar she waited for her next customer. Around early morning, the bar was normally empty so she was the only one hired for this time. After a few minutes of waiting three animals entered the empty bar, a wolf, lizard, and panther.

_They look familiar..._

Fara dismissed the thought as they walked up to her. "Hello, what would you like?" she asked the wolf. He seemed to be the leader.

"Can we have some whiskey? You do have whiskey don't you?" he answered in his slick voice.

"Of course," Fara answered going to the back to get what her customer had ordered. Grabbing the bottle she walked back outside. Seeing her the group seated at the bar she walked up and poured each of them a glass. "Will that be all?" she asked.

"Yes," the wolf answered once again. Fara retreated behind the bar and leaned back against the wall. She yawned. Another animal entered the bar, an ape. The ape saw the group of three and sat down next to them. The ape also looked familiar, but Fara could not place any one of the animals. She closed her eyes and relaxed. After a few short minutes she heard something that make her heart skip a beat.

"STARFOX WILL DIE!" the wolf yelled.

_Fox!_ _He's on the team and Bill is with him! I have to do something, or else they'll kill the team!_

Fara opened her eyes and dove down so she wouldn't be seen beneath the bar.

_I should listen to their plans. _

After the wolf's sudden outburst, the animals went back to whispering. Fara slowly crawled next the bar and listened intently. "Alright, like I said Oikonny, in the base you're building we will place a bomb at the entrance, a sensor bomb. Once the arwings fly in, the sensor bomb will go off and kill the Starfox mercenary team. Then, if everything goes according to plan, we can start with the next part which is... hey... where did that fennec go?" Fara held her breath, not wanting to be found. She now knew who those men were. She had seen wanted signs for them all over Corneria City. Suddenly, she felt a tight grip around her neck. The next thing she knew was that she was being lifted up by Wolf O' Donnell. "How much did you hear?" he asked her gruffly. Fara shook her head and refused to answer. Wolf reached into his pocket and took out a knife. "Answer me!" he said.

"Almost nothing," she gasped as she was continued to be strangled.

"If you say anything about this to anyone this will be you," he threatened as his fist slammed down on the glass filled with the whiskey, breaking the glass, causing the liquid to flow down the counter. Fara nodded. "Good," Wolf answered. He dropped Fara and she lay on the floor. Wolf made a gesture and walked out the door, the others following. Once the criminals left Fara stood up and burst into tears.

_I've got to stop them, but how? If I tell anyone Starwolf and Andrew Oikonny will kill me! What should I do? _

"What to do?" she mumbled to herself. She started remembering her thoughts from back in the sixth grade when she, Fox, and Bill were hanging out one day on the school campus after school was out.

_The trio had been outside doing homework when a group of eight grade bullies had passed by the bench where they were sitting. It had rained the day before leaving lots of mud and puddles. As the bullies passed Fara they pushed her down to the ground. The bullies had burst out into hysterics as she fell. "What did you do that for?" Fox said as he and Bill stood up from their seats. _

"_Look at that! They wanna fight, and against us!" the groups leader had said. He was a rat and appeared to also be a gangster. There were four others on his side being a gecko, bulldog, and a squirrel. Fox put up his fists, followed by Bill. Being only twelve, he was already known as a leader in the school and also was a very strong fighter. "Alright then," the rat said and shoved Fox. _

"_Fox, don't!" Fara warned. Fox dove on the rat and had started punching him hard, in the gut. _

"_Hey!" said the bulldog and tried to pull Fox off of his friend, but Bill socked him in the muzzle before he had a chance. Fox had gotten back up on his feet and was next to Bill, both of them in a fighting stance. The four gangsters surrounded the two in a circle. _

"_You're gonna wish you never did that!" the rat yelled and aimed a punch at Fox. Having quick reflexes, Fox dove down under the fist that soared over his head and hit the squirrel on the other side. _

"_Twerp!" the squirrel screamed and jumped on top of Fox. Bill had jumped on top of the squirrel. After a slight pause the others had followed suit and there was a pile of animals wrestling down on the muddy ground. _

_Fox slid out from the bottom of the pile followed by Bill. The bullies hadn't noticed at first, but once they had, they rose up from the ground, covered in mud. The rat put up his muddy paws, but when he tried to ready his legs he slipped in the mud. Fox and Bill shared a laugh, but right after, they used the time to their advantage. Fox had delivered an upper kick and hit the rat in the jaw. Once again, Fox dodged a fist that came from gecko behind him, and it hit the rat, knocking him out. _

"_Yeah!" Bill yelled in glee. The bulldog threw a rock at Bill, but Bill caught it. "Nice throw, but I have to say... not good enough," Bill yelled and with an unexpected movement, threw the rock and it hit the bulldog close to his eye. As the bulldog was putting his paws up to his face Bill grabbed one of his paws and gave it a hard twist. The bulldog cried out in pain. To finish his opponent, Bill delivered a roundhouse kick causing the bulldog to fall to the ground. He lay there, not unconscious, but unable to fight. The squirrel and gecko saw that it was not going to be an easy win. When Fox and Bill got into their fighting stances, the squirrel and gecko shared a glance. _

"_Let's get out of here!" the gecko said and ran off with the squirrel, leaving their defeated companions behind. _

"_All right!" Fox and Bill said in unison and gave each other a high five. _

"_Thanks you two... for standing up for me," Fara had said shyly and gave each of her friends a muddy hug. _

"_You're welcome Fara!" Fox answered after the short embrace. _

Fara sighed and wiped away at her remaining tears. Fox and Bill had saved her, although they knew that they might have gotten into trouble. They had risked their safety for her. The thought gave Fara strength and a new idea.

_I have to get in touch with General Pepper! Then he' won't send Starfox to go on to Fortuna. I hope he hasn't assigned it to them yet._

Fara threw off her uniform and ran out of the bar. So what if her shift wasn't up, she was going to save her friends!

- - -

Fara stood in front of the building where General Pepper's office was located. After a brief look at the height of the building, Fara ran in, determined to save her love interest and best friend. As she ran in, she saw the hallways were a plain gray, metal color. The front desk was black marble and on top of it was a laptop. Hanging from one of the sides of the front desk was the Cornerian Allegiance. General Pepper's secretary was sitting at the desk. She looked up as she saw Fara run in. "...I need...to...speak with G... General Pepper," Fara said out of breath.

"What is you business with the general?" the secretary asked the still panting fennec. After a quick pause Fara spoke.

"I can't say now. There are too many animals here listening. I need to talk with the general alone. It's about Starfox." Fara answered quickly.

"Hold on one moment. Let me get in touch with General Pepper," the secretary said. She typed a few commands on the laptop. "I'm sorry, but the general is busy right now." she said.

"Can you get in touch with Starfox?" Fara asked distractedly as she thought about Starwolf's plan to end the Starfox team.

"I could try," she said to Fara. Fara's face brightened when she heard this. The secretary typed in a few more commands on her laptop. Her brow furrowed and she said with uncertainty, "It appears we don't have a signal. We can't get a signal with the Great fox. Someone is cutting off the communications." Fara's smile turned into a concerned frown.

_No! This can't happen!_

"Try to get in touch with the general again! This is urgent! Starfox is in danger!" Fara said, her voice rising.

"Like I said, the general is busy right now." the secretary answered calmly. Fara hit her fist on the desk with frustration. Another idea hit her.

"What number is General Pepper's office?" Fara asked sweetly and persuasively. She could always get information of out animals with her calm tone of voice.

"Oh, it's number 483," the secretary answered with a confused glance at Fara before going back to work. Fara slowly started walking towards the elevators. She pressed a button and the elevator doors opened with a "ding." "Hey!" the secretary said looking up from her paperwork. "What do you think you're doing?" Fara took a deep breath.

"I'm going to see General Pepper," she answered calmly as she stepped into the elevator.

"Don't make me call the security," the secretary warned, holding up the phone so Fara would be able to see it.

"Go ahead," Fara said as the elevator doors closed in front of her. She felt the elevator jerk upward and hoped she could make it to the general's office before security caught up with her. The doors slid open and Fara raced out looking for the general's office. Turning a corner she rammed into someone and fell on her tail. She looked up into the face of a security guard lunging at her. She rolled to the side and jumped up on her feet as the guard regained his balance. Fara heard footsteps behind her and just as she was turning around to look who was trying to sneak up behind her, she was rammed to the cold, tile floor.

"We've got you now!" said a gruff voice, clearly the one of the guard that had sneaked up behind her. Fara struggled.

_No! I can't be caught now! I have to save Fox and Bill! _

The guard lifted her up by her furry arm. "You're coming with us," the second guard said. The first guard walked up to Fara and took her by her other arm. They started leading her the opposite way she had come.

"Let me go! I have to save Starfox!" Fara yelled at the two guards. She struggled some more, but had no avail.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're just another punk trying to keep us from doing our jobs. I bet you're lying and Starfox is doing fine on the mission they were just assigned," the first guard said to the still struggling Fara. The other guard nodded.

"I didn't wanna have to do this," Fara said with a sigh. The two security guards looked at each other with questioning glances. Fara jumped and did the splits in the air kicking both guards in the jaw. Both stumbled to the tile floor letting go of their prisoner. Fara sprinted away from the guards, continuing her find for General Pepper's office. She heard the guards get up and start chasing her.

"Get back here!" one of the two yelled. Fara saw a plate on one of the doors that said "General Pepper" in bold letters. She busted in. The general's office was white with a few painting up on the walls of peaceful ocean scenes. Probably taken of Zoness or Aquas. In the middle of the office was another marble desk, like the one at the entrance of the building. Behind the desk was a big window looking out at the city of Corneria. General Pepper looked up and saw Fara facing him, leaning against his desk, panting heavily. General Pepper recognized her as being one of the top ten of the academy. Suddenly, two of his best guards ran in and grabbed Fara from her arms.

"Wait, I need to talk to the general!" she retaliated. She struggled forward as the guards tried to pull her back out of the office. "It's about Starfox!" she yelled.

"Starfox?" General Pepper said. "Let her go for a second," Fara stood up straight as the security guards let go of her. She dusted herself off. "What is it that you need to tell me about Starfox?" General Pepper asked.

"We need to be alone," she said motioning towards the two guards standing behind her. General Pepper waved his hand. The guards took the cue and left the room.

"Alright, at work I heard Starwolf talking about a plan to eliminate Starfox. They were going to plant a sensor bomb inside of a base that Andrew Oikonny is building and if Starfox goes in... they're done for." Fara finished worriedly as she stopped pacing back and forth.

"Oh no..." the general mumbled to himself, looking away from Fara.

"What, what is it?" Fara asked, knowing the worst was to come. She looked at General Pepper with worried eyes.

"I just contacted Starfox plus Commander Grey and Commander Monroe telling them to go to Fortuna to investigate," General Pepper said. "That is why I was busy."

"Contact them back! Tell them what is going to happen and not to go into the base!" Fara commanded. She was urgent.

_This just can't happen!_

General Pepper nodded and turned to his computer. He typed and few commands and paused. He typed another few and then sighed. "Someone is blocking off our communications with Starfox," he said. He tried again, but then shook his head.

"We have to do something!" Fara said desperately, tears forming in her dark brown eyes. General Pepper leaned back in his tall, black chair, staring off thoughtfully. After a few moments, his face brightened and he leaned forward.

"How about you go and stop them," he said to the desperate fennec.

"What... you mean me go and save Starfox," Fara said looking at the general.

"You do solo missions, don't you?" General Pepper asked Fara.

"Yes..." Fara said as her tears stopped flowing and she listened intently to the general.

"Just think of this as a mission, only, you're not getting paid," General Pepper said with a broad grin. Fara smiled too at the idea of her friend's faces when she saved them. "I take that smile as a yes," General Pepper said. Fara nodded. "Well, then you're dismissed Ms. Phoenix," General Pepper finished.

- - -

It had been a few minutes since the general had told them about their next mission. Slippy had set the course to Fortuna and everyone was gathered in the board room as Fox explained the previous unofficial mission to Peppy and Slippy.

"So, you were at the point of getting murdered by Wolf when James appeared," Peppy said, clarifying what he had just heard. The board room was a metal color with a blue oval table in the middle. Around the table, chairs were placed for meetings.

"Yeah," Fox answered his oldest friend and mentor. Peppy nodded understanding. "Then he helped me up and we realized that the battle ended," Fox continued. "We saw Falco injured (when this was mentioned Falco rubbed his wing, which was wrapped in a bandage) and ran over to him. It turns out that the arwing that we saw at the entrance of the base was my dad's arwing," Fox said. "We got back to our arwings and flew up to the Great fox after getting Falco's wing wrapped." Fox said, finishing his explanation. He leaned back in his chair, pleased with the answers he had given. Peppy nodded again.

"Alright, since Peppy got some answers, I think I would like some too," James said.

"What do you wanna know?" Fox asked his father. James hesitated as he thought about everything he wanted to ask his son.

"What were you doing at Dragon Rock?" James asked. Fox knew the answer and responded quickly.

"We were saving Krystal, our newest member who was kidnapped by Starwolf," Fox answered motioning at the blue vixen, sitting next to him. James broke a smirk as he glanced at the blue vixen. Fox looked at him quizzically and saw him exchanging eye messages with Peppy. Krystal whispered something to Fox.

"Want me to read there minds?" Krystal asked him with a smile. Fox nodded, but before she could do anything, James had heard everything she had said and decided to comment.

"What do you mean read our minds?" he asked looking at Krystal quizzically. Krystal smile broadened.

"I am a telepath," she answered James. James' jaw dropped as she confessed. He looked over at Fox and Fox nodded.

"...Um...that was a big surprise. Should we tell them Peppy?" James asked his best friend.

"Go ahead," Peppy answered. James looked at Fox.

"How did you get to know her?" James asked mischievously.

_I know where this is going. _

Krystal nodded as she agreed with Fox after reading his thoughts. "I...um...saved her on a mission that we had to Sauria. Then I...asked her to join the team," Fox said giving his best answer, blushing under his fur. Bill, Falco, and Katt smiled in unison as Slippy started giggling.

"I see," James answered. Taking advantage of his son's truthfulness he continued questioning.

"So, is there any reason why you let her join?" James asked. Fox looked down trying to think up a quick answer. He blushed more under his fur as Krystal also started giggling at his embarrassment.

"...She uh...got a great score on the test and she has awesome piloting skills," Fox said. It was Krystal's turn to blush.

"Is that all?" James asked trying to embarrass his son. Fox nodded instead of talking to save himself from letting secrets come out of his mouth. "Alright then," James said.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. See everyone in the morning," Bill said and left the room. Fox followed Bill out of the room to get some rest for the mission ahead.

(Author's Note: And you thought I forgot about Fara. Yeah, another short chapter, but I got it done. I decided to officially add the reviews page at the end of each chapter with an overview with what's coming up. I am also going to redo the first few chapters. )

Chapter 7 (Title not yet devised)

Starfox will go down to Fortuna to do their assigned mission. Will they get back alive? Will Fara get there on time to save their lives? Who knows, I have no idea just yet.

Review time:

Chapter 1:

**Lex Prower: **

Ok, as far as the scene went, nothing wrong. I'm not going to comment on the length, since everyone else did, but I'm sure the next chapter is different, so I'll read it.

(You bet the next chapter was different! Hope you enjoyed it!)

Chapter 2:

**Lex Prower:**

Lol, I haven't heard that name in a very long time, Fara. Isn't Fara Pheonix a fan fiction character? Just asking anyone who reads this. But anyway, great chapter and the length and the plot has really improved about three times. Great work and I hope more interesting things happening.

(Fara Phoenix is from the Starfox comics. Thanks for reviewing and once again, glad you liked it.)

**OrangeKat:**

Hmm... and the plot gets interesting...

Sorry, just thinking out loud. But seriously, you have a nice piece of work going here! Well done! If I may, i'd like to make one suggestion.

I think a little more description in some parts would help this story a lot. Such as the description of the hotel. So much more could have been written to paint a vivid picture in the reader's mind. After all, it IS the finest hotel in Corneria, is it not?

Other than that, I think this story will do very well indeed! Keep going, good luck, and never get discouraged!

Best wishes,  
-OrangeKat

(Thanks! I'll try to work on the description, thanks for pointing that out!)

Chapter 3:

**foxbird22: **

Good job! You've done quite a bit of work, especially on chapter 3. Keep it up! There's still a few things you might want to watch out for though:

1. Don't let your story become too dialogue-led. There's quite a few times in this story where you could have omitted the talking and just used description. Remember, dialogue should only be used where appropriate, and anything that is description-based should not be in dialogue.

2. Don't use separators in parentheses. Use lines or dashes instead. It's the reader's job to figure out where the story is at, so don't worry about putting in the place in parentheses. It also makes your story look less professional/attractive.

3. Don't EVER put yourself on a schedule! It greatly hinders the quality of the story. Only update when you're happy with the work you've done. Trust me, you'll run into times where you'll go for several days without an update due to something that authors often call "writer's block." Don't worry about updating at certain times. Just do it when you've got some good writing.

Work on those things a little bit more and see what you get. Otherwise, you're doing a great job! I can see a popular story on the rise...

(I'm am so glad you like it and I really am going to try to work on what you pointed out. Thanks for the tips!)

**Lex Prower:**

Great chapter, though I have to sadly admit that I wanted to rewrite. That's kinda good and kinda bad. You see, this chapter had A LOT of potential. Seeing how this one was very important on Fox's, Krystal's, and somewhat's on Fara's feelings, every single detail possible must be displayed. I mean, you want the reader to feel as if they are there, going through his confusion as well. It kinda put me through that, but then the lack of detail following made me stop thinking about it. Like I said, this story is getting much better every chapter, and you're improving everytime you write, so maybe you'll catch what I'm saying next time you post another chapter up.

But I'm telling ya, between Fox and Krystal, you kept them in suspense the whole time, and that's great. But as for the readers, you must do the same. Make the thoughts of the characters more louder, as in how they think about the other person more, not just so neutral. But enough about that. It was a very brilliant chapter, and I haven't seen Bill in basically any fan fic, so great creativity.

Lex out

(What you're saying makes me really try harder and I love to push myself!)

**Requiem Writer:**

Since i haven't got vast experience in writing fan fics i won't go down the road of pointing out your next path on the road of self improvement, so i'll be the reviewer that will constantly praise you and cheer you on.

Great story so far, was kinda shocked when Bill didn't do anything to save krystal yet when you went on to explain his reason as to why, it just became common sense as well as logical. All in all, you've got me in suspense...you sure know how to keep a guy on the edge of his seat, hurry and make the next chappy, i can't wait .

Requiem Writer

(I love getting all these reviews but anyway glad you saw that part with Bill. I know I've said this like a gazzilion times, but I am seriously so happy that I have fans!)

Chapter 4:

**CO Raven:**

I've written some unposted stories very similar to your own. Putting Fara Phoenix in the same story as Krystal is very difficult to do well. Make sure you plan everything out beforehand. This is NOT a good concept to try to do on the fly.

(Thanks for the tip and I've been trying your tip and it works! Yay!)

**notfromearth7:**

James is back! Back again!  
Good Job!  
Me thinks I already have this on story alert but...

(James _is_ back and he'll have a really big role to play in this story!)

**krystal's love:**

hi nice to meet you. )

awsome story hope you update real soon cause i like this story even if it is for first time.

(Nice to meet you too! I'll update around every two to one month. Glad you like it!)

**Stinger – VXR42:**

'...My first fanfic so it might suck.'

Too damn right it does. Lack of descriptive language, throwing all possible characters you can into the story, and demanding people tell you if it sucks or not?

Yep, classic hallmarks of a fanboy with no writing skill whatsoever.

(Just warning ya that it's my first time. By the way, since I haven't told anyone this I'm not gonna start screaming at you, but I'm a girl.)

Chapter 5:

None yet.


	7. Chapter 7: Fortuna

Chapter 7

(A/N: Here's an important note. If you want to know when the next chapter is going to be updated, you can check my profile. In my profile, look for the chapter number, like Chapter 8. It will give you a short summary of Chapter 8 and when I think I will be able to update it.

Also, I have a summary of what Starfox: Villains Return. There's lots of little secrets being released there hint hint.)

"Slippy, get up, I need you're help." Slippy yawned and opened his tired eyes. He saw Falco standing over him.

"What do you want Falco?" Slippy asked the avian. He got up and reached over to the side of his bed to grab his red cap. It read "Slippy" in yellow letters. He put it on.

"Well, you know you know how the television is connected to the satellite on top of the Greatfox which reads the signals from Corneria." Slippy nodded. "And you know that the satellite is how we also get communications from outside the Greatfox." Falco continued.

"Falco, why do you think I'm the mechanic of the ship? I think I would know all of this stuff." Slippy said, annoyed that Falco was explaining how the Greatfox's communications worked, to him. Falco rolled his eyes and continued.

"Well, we aren't getting the signal for the television and I need you to fix it." Falco said.

_He finally got to the point. _

"Fine, but I doubt I will be able to fix it in space, remember, the satellite is on top of the Greatfox," Slippy said and walked with Falco to the bridge.

- - -

Fox yawned. Today they were going on the mission that General Pepper had given them.

_Might as well go up to the bridge now and start preparing for the mission. _

Fox got up from his bed, throwing back the covers. Slipping into his boots, he stretched and holstered his blaster. The door to his room slid open and revealed Krystal. She walked in, slowly, giving Fox time to study her angelic features, and stopped in front of him, making him nervous and causing him to blush slightly. She looked into his emerald eyes and whispered.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday." She smiled. "I really appreciate it." When she said that it reminded him of the first time he and Krystal had gotten time to talk. It was the first time he had saved her. He gulped and blushed a darker shade of red.

"Uh...sure...I wouldn't have left you," Fox said. He was starting to feel uneasy.

"I didn't think you would," she said, head leaning closer. Fox felt her fur and lip touch. He leaned in and it was a perfect kiss. Krystal put her arms around his neck, bringing them closer than ever. Krystal slowly drew away from Fox, her arms still wrapped around him. Fox gazed into her sapphire eyes, shining with happiness. He had never felt so calm in his life.

The vulpine pair heard a startled shriek so they both turned towards the sound. Slippy was standing at the doorway making gagging sounds. He ran out of Fox's room. The pair burst out into laughter. "Better go see what he wanted," Fox said, his nervousness gone and replaced with calmness and a sense of security. Krystal placed her arms back at her side and followed Fox out of his room. The couple walked side by side down to the bridge. Upon entering they saw Slippy talking to Falco, Katt leaning against the wall, and Bill sitting down on one of the chairs eating a piece of toast. When they heard the doors open and Fox and Krystal enter, they all looked up simultaneously. Fox walked over to his seat towards the middle of the bride and Krystal walked to hers.

"So, Fox, have a nice time in your room this morning?" Falco asked. Fox tried hard not to blush.

_Oh no! Slippy told Falco about me and Krystal. He'll just keep bothering me now._

"What are you talking about Falco?" Fox asked, gulping. A large grin was slowly spreading across Falco's face.

"You know," Falco said. Fox was saved from answering when Peppy came in.

"We've arrived at Fortuna." Peppy said as he sat down in his seat, waiting for further commands. Fox faced Slippy.

"Oh, Slippy, why did you come to my room anyway?" Fox asked his childhood friend. Slippy hesitated then answered.

"Our communications aren't working. I'm gonna try to fix them while you are on the mission, but I don't think I will be able to until we get into a docking bay, so I can get on top of the Greatfox." Fox nodded, giving Slippy permission to work on the problem. The bridge doors once again slid open. Fox looked over and saw James walk in.

"What took you so long to get up here? Did you forget the way?" Fox joked.

"Nah, I was looking to see if you were taking care of this place while I was gone." James answered, grinning. Fox grinned too.

"Well, let's start on the mission," Fox said to the team, getting up from his seat. "You coming?" Fox asked James. James suddenly looked uneasy, and looked away. Fox eyed James suspiciously.

"Um, no, I'll stay here and help fix the problem with the communications." Fox gave him a strange look, and led the way up to the Greatfox's hanger bay.

_Wonder what's wrong. He normally loved to go on missions, at least when I was a kit he did. _

"Fox, I need to tell you something!" Krystal called. "It's about your father," she continued urgently, catching up with Fox.

"What is it?" Fox asked her as they continued their way up to the bridge. Before Krystal could explain, a beeping noise was heard and Fox looked down at his communicator. Someone was trying to contact him so he let it through. It was Falco.

"Get up here McCloud! We can't wait all day." Falco said impatiently. He was already at the hangar bay. Fox rolled his eyes and quickly shut off the com. Already used to Falco's thin patience, he didn't say anything.

"Why don't you tell me after the mission?" Fox asked. Krystal sighed and reluctantly agreed, feeling put down.

- - -

Fortuna was a lush green planet that wasn't very inhabited, except for insect life, being that the planet was humid, hot, and was raining. The rain was pouring down heavily and high winds made flying the arwings very difficult.

The four arwing fighters swooped in on the planet, following the energy readings from the mysterious base. Going north, the energy readings started coming stronger. "Alright, follow me. Remember, we aren't sure what we're up against so no one play the hero." Fox said, leading the team through the rainy weather. Something new appeared on the radar, and whoever they were, they were approaching quickly. His stomach tightened, with the combination of bad weather and enemies. "We got some bogies coming this way, probably from the base. Be prepared to put up a fight," Fox said. A laser split through a cluster of trees and caused the fighters to fly out of formation.

"This is it," Krystal said before taking on some enemies. "Fox, these fighters have the Venomian colors and designs." She continued to study the fighters closely.

"She's right!" Katt said, swerving to avoid getting hit by enemy laser fire.

"What is the Venomian militia doing here?" Falco asked, targeting one of the fighters. Fox shrugged, then realizing that no one could see him in his arwing, spoke.

"I have no idea, but we need to find out!" Fox barrel rolled and hit a targeting Venomian fighter with his lasers. Fox set his communications to the Greatfox. "Peppy, can you track one of the Venomian fighters and see why they're here?" Fox asked. He waited a few seconds for an answer and then tried again. All he got was a bunch of static. "Peppy come in!" Fox said. More static. Fox set his communications back with his group. "I can't contact Peppy!" Fox said, starting to get nervous.

"We lost the communications with Corneria earlier, remember Fox?" Bill said, recalling the difficulties that the team was having that morning.

"But I didn't think that we wouldn't be able to contact the Greatfox." Krystal said. She swerved and blasted an enemy fighter into pieces. Fox sighed. Without the communications with the Greatfox, the mission was going to get harder. Fox looked down at his radar and saw more fighters approaching.

"We're nearing the base, get ready to attack," Fox said. Bill sent out a nova bomb and blasted apart the group of Venomian fighters, leaving none. "Great job Bill!" Fox said, eying the destruction the bomb had caused to the fighters. Bill gave a cocky grin. The group flew through a cluster of trees and once through, a small base in construction stood in front of them, bearing the Venomian markings, of the colors red, black, and a snake, wrapped around a spear. It was mostly built into the towering rock.

"This...is the base!?! The threatening base!?!" Falco said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "What harm could this do to Corneria? It's only being built," Falco said.

"Falco, if you haven't noticed, it bears the Venomian markings, meaning, we still have to check it out to see who runs it, take him or her to Corneria, and blow this place up!" Katt said, annoyance in her voice. Falco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"C'mon Katt, can't you ever have some fun?" he asked her, now eying her pink fighter, hovering in front of the base.

"Not with you around," she mumbled, barely audible.

"What was that?" he asked, voice raising, temper rising.

"Just stop," Fox said, interrupting, this time being the one to sigh. "Okay, we attack the base, on foot," Fox said. Bill and Krystal nodded in unison.

Fox started landing his arwing, slowly, carefully, and smoothly, the rest of the team shortly following suit. Fox jumped out as soon as his cockpit opened and then started for the base, his team quickly catching up. "When we get inside, we split; me and Krystal, Falco, Katt, and Bill." Fox said.

"Great...I'm stuck with you," Falco and Katt said in unison to each other. They exchanged death glances. Fox shook his head and stared at the keypad in front of the door, protecting the base from any intruders.

"What good does that do when we can just go sneak in through the part of the base that's under construction." Katt said, not even bothering look at the keypad.

"It's almost as if they want us to go in," Bill whispered to the group. Krystal placed her fingers to her temples.

"Bill is right! I'm sensing that they want us to go in," she said, placing her hands back at her sides. The news made Fox even more nervous than he was feeling. Everyone looked at Fox, wanting more directions. "What now," Krystal asked, glancing at the base. Fox thought for a moment.

_If we go into the base, the enemy might have something set up for us. But if we don't then this mission will fail and we won't know who is in charge. They could plan some sort of attack on Corneria. Hmm... I don't want to put the team in danger._

"Split into your groups...we're going in!" Fox said.

- - -

"Remind me why we didn't put the bomb at the front of the base," Andrew said to Wolf. Wolf leaned back in his seat. The room they were in contained a large, circular table in the middle with comfy seats surrounding it. The walls were metal and a dark gray color, making the room look boring and dull. No decorations were hung up on the walls. It was the only room finished in the base.

"They would be able to tell the energy difference coming from the bomb at the front of the base, so we set it at the middle of the base so they energy difference would be difficult to notice. We also sent the Venomian Militia after Starfox so they won't suspect anything about us going to easy on them. If they did then I doubt that they would go into the base," Wolf said. He stretched his arms as he finished. Andrew didn't seem pleased, but he didn't say anything.

- - -

Fara was nearing the base. Looking down she saw the crashed remains of Venomian fighters.

_I wonder if Fox did this?_

She pushed the throttle causing the ship to go faster. She didn't know if she would get to the base in time to save the team. Flying through a cluster of trees the base loomed ahead. She looked down and saw Starfox's arwings on the ground.

_They already went in? I thought Starwolf planted a base at the entrance. Maybe...they changed their plans. _

She landed her fighter and dismounted, heading in the base, determined to find her friends and save them.

- - -

Entering deeper into the base, the light seemed distant, almost as if it had been a dream, disappearing into nothing. Darkness surrounded the pair, making them think of the scary stories they had been scared of when they were younger. The only thing they knew of, was each other, hearing their footsteps as they walked along the ever darkening hallway.

Krystal knew of nothing, as she walked in the base with Fox. If she didn't hear his footsteps, she would've sworn she was alone. Once in a while, she would see a flash of lightening, as it was still raining outside, or feel a raindrop fall on her muzzle. Once in a while, she thought she saw a shadow sneak by them, or hear something breathing uneasily. She was almost positive that whoever had built the base wanted them dead. Well, the Venomians always wanted the Starfox team dead. She jumped as she heard something fall to the ground, but quickly realized her companion had tripped over one of the unknown shadows, which turned out to be a box.

"I'm okay," Fox whispered, from behind the box. As Krystal studied the box, she thought it looked like it contained weapons. Krystal looked behind the box to see Fox, his head, leaning against the side. That was all she could make out.

"Are you okay?" she asked through her laughter.

_He looks so cute like that, laying there after tripping over the box. _

"I'm fine," he answered, lifting himself from the cold rocky ground. There was silence, as neither knew what to say to the other. After a moment, Fox's figure motioned to continue walking, deeper into the never-ending darkness.

Once again, Krystal started imagining monsters and ghosts, jumping out at her. The gloom never seemed to end, and eventually, she felt like it was sucking her into a vortex, of nothing, but ghosts, darkness, and all her fears. She was jerked from her imaginary world, when she bumped into Fox, who had stopped in the middle of the hallway. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her behind another shadow, which she supposed was another box. Krystal was about to retort when she heard voices, and sucked in her breath.

"Xulo kxoo semo ook?" the first speaker said, the voice sounding like a Sharpclaws'.

"A kxadb kxoo odkohot kxo rujo u cakkco nxaco uwe," a second voice, also like a Sharpclaws' said. Fox looked a Krystal, a puzzled look on his face. Krystal listened intently; she knew this language. The voices continued.

"Ex, ebuo. Nxod tat General Scales juo no xulo ke opak kxo rujo?" the first voice asked. Krystal saw Fox's ears perk up when he heard General Scales' name.

"General Scales juat kxuk no jxeict veccen Wolf's adjkhiskaedj udt Wolf juat ke opak nxod no xouht u ceit, erdepaeij roofadw deajo." the second voice said. Krystal heard the footsteps of the two voices walking away from them and gradually fade away. Krystal let out the breath she had been holding the whole time.

After a few more seconds hesitation Fox asked her, "What were they saying? It was Saurian, wasn't it?" she nodded, knowing she had been right about her theory, earlier.

"It was. They were talking about some sort of bomb and when to exit the base. I think they might be waiting for someone..." She hesitated. "Us." Lightening flashed through the sky, illuminating the hallway and giving Krystal a chance to see Fox's reaction. He seemed to be staring off, into space.

"Did they say what the bomb was for?" Fox inquired. Krystal gave a moments hesitation.

"No, I don't think they did," she answered with a sigh from Fox. Krystal saw Fox reach down, to his communication device. He was trying to contact the other members. The first avail, all he got was static. More static. Fox tried again, and it worked, relieving Krystal of some anxiousness.

- - -

Katt sighed as she walked along with Bill and Falco. They hadn't found anything, not even a guard patrolling the base. Everything was quiet, the only thing she heard being her companions' footsteps. She knew this side of the base had more light than the side that Fox and Krystal had taken. A little more light at least.

_Why did a volunteer to come with Starfox anyway_? _This is way to boring. _

She sighed again as she turned a corner of the base for what seemed like the millionth time. The familiar sound of the communicator interrupted the silence and startled her, she being the one to jump. "What's the matter Katt? Did the communicator scare you?" Falco asked with a taunting tone.

"Of course not! It was getting to quiet anyway," Katt answered gruffly. Falco shrugged and answered his communicator after a second glance at Katt.

"What is it Fox?" he asked.

"Falco, we found out that there are Sharpclaw here!" Fox said. Falco hesitated.

"What are Sharpclaw again?" he asked. Bill let out something that sounded like a sigh and laughter. Falco shot him a death glance, causing Bill to regain his composure.

"Falco!" Fox said, clearly exasperated.

"I'm sorry! Remember, I wasn't on that mission with you." Falco said.

"Nice excuse Falco," Katt said, butting into the conversation, a smile smile creeping up her face.

_Finally, my chance to get back at him!_

Falco let out a series of spluttered words, before disregarding Katt and getting back to the conversation with Fox. "What are Sharpclaw?" he asked again. Katt rolled her eyes.

"They were dinosaurs working for General Scales on the Sauria mission. Me and Krystal just met up with some. They mentioned Wolf and Scales," Fox added.

"This could get bad," Bill said as they continued to walk through the dull hallway. Falco nodded and then shut off the com. They continued to walk, in silence once again. Katt and Falco sighed in unison, once again followed by their annoyed glances. Katt's ears perked up as she heard someone's footsteps other than her groups.

_Maybe it's a Sharpclaw. _

Bill heard it too, quickly followed by Falco. The three of them each dove behind one of the many boxes littering the hallway. Katt listened closely. The footsteps were getting closer to them. The footsteps were about to pass the box where Katt was hiding behind, when Bill jumped out at the unknown figure and tackled it to the ground. Katt jumped up from her kneeling position, her blaster drawn and aimed at the figure that Bill had just tackled to the ground. "Fara..." Bill and Katt said simultaneously.

"Bill!" Fara said, a relieved sigh. Bill stood up and helped Fara to her feet. "What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"I was looking for you," she said. "Where's Fox?" she asked, her tone changing from joy, to seriousness.

"He's on the other side of the base, with Krystal." Katt said quickly. Fara mumbled something that sounded like cussing before jumping after the sound of thunder, slightly making the base shake.

- - -

Beeping was heard all of a sudden, making Krystal shudder, as she thought of what the Sharpclaw had said about obnoxious beeping. "Fox! We have to get out of here! The Sharpclaw said to exit the base when we heard a beeping noise, as in a bomb is going to go off!" Krystal said, pacing back and forth.

"Come on," Fox said, darting back the way they were coming from.

"Wait, the others," Krystal said, remembering the other group of animals. Fox stopped, reached down to his communication device. Static. He tried again, but no avail.

"Dang it!" Fox looked up, clearly determined to do something. "We have to find them and warn them," he decided. "But," Krystal looked at him, and tried to read his expression, as much as she could in the dark. "But," he said again. "You have to leave the base and go back to the Greatfox. I don't want to put you in danger," he said. Krystal could tell by the tone of his voice that he really cared for her, but she knew she had to stay.

"Fox, I can't leave," she said softly. The noise was starting to get louder, affecting her hearing, somewhat. "We're teammates," she continued, her voice soft. Fox looked up at her, new hope in his face, although she couldn't see it, she could feel it.

"Alright then, let's go," Fox said, new hope also visible in his tone of voice. Krystal smiled, although she knew Fox couldn't see her and followed him, at a brisk pace, to find the other group.

(A/N: Here's the translation to what was spoken in Saurian.)

"Have they come yet?" the first speaker said, the voice sounding like a Sharpclaws'.

"I think they entered the base a little while ago," a second voice said, also like a Sharpclaws' said.

"Oh, okay. When did General Scales say we have to exit the base?" the first voice asked.

"General Scales said that we should follow Wolf's instructions and Wolf said to exit when we heard a loud, obnoxious beeping noise." the second voice said. Fox listened even more intently at the mentioning of Wolf's name.

(A/N: There's the translation. Now, onto the reviews...)

Chapter 5:

**CO Raven:**

Great! James is back! Oh yeah. On another note, make sure you plan out who will win the tug of war over Fox. Whoever loses should probably be paired up with someone too, so plan ahead.

(A/N: I have the perfect guy for Fara, so stay tuned.)

**Greg Miller:**

Hey, I just went to a random chapter to see how well you write and I must say I am impressed with the James McCloud scene. It's really neat to picture the thoughts of the old Star Fox pilots and their moods before Pigma's betrayal. It's the little details that make your story stick out--learning that Pigma usually sang along with the music made me smile. Your story seems to mature as you write further on, too. Make sure you go back to your earlier chapters and make some edits, like fixing the Slippy's written scream and stuttering in the first chapter. From a little reading I can tell that you can spin very entertaining tales for fanfiction's readers. Way to go! If you get the chance, let me know what you think of my fanfic. It's called Star Fox: The Lylat Wars. Any feedback would be appreciated!

(A/N: Glad you enjoyed the chapter (I know, I say that a lot.) Thanks for the compliments and tips! Like your fic, really well written!)

Chapter 6:

**CO Raven:**

I've got one more tip. Make sure Starfox doesn't win too easily. There has to be something to balance out James, Bill, Fara, and Katt. They massively outnumber starwolf. One interesting idea is for James to be fake. Good job so far. Keep it up. 

(A/N: Don't worry, I'll make Starfox doesn't win too easily. BTW, there's going to be MORE villains, coming soon. Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8: Fortuna 2

Chapter 8

Katt Monroe and her group, consisting of Falco, Bill, and the newly acquired Fara, were continuing their uneventful search in the base on Fortuna. The base as dark as it had been before, started shaking and a noise that started like a bomb started going off.

"What the heck is that?" Falco asked as he covered his ears with his hands.

"No one is going to know, birdbrain," Katt answered, clearly annoyed with Falco as always.

"Wait, I think I know what it is!" Fara said, answering Falco's question. Falco smirked, knowing that he had won the argument with Katt.

"Does it have to do with why you're here?" Bill asked the fennec, who was also by now covering her ears, trying to block out the noise. Fara nodded, vigorously.

"It's a bomb!" she said. A shake from the base quickly sent her to the dirt ground. The shake also shook some boulders from the ceiling free, and they were toppling straight for Fara...

- - -

The vulpine pair was running down the hallways in the dark base, the rain continuing. An occasional flash of lightening and booming thunder added to the anxiety that was gradually filling their minds. The base occasionally shook with the thundering of the bomb that was bound to go off at any second, considering that the beeping noise was getting louder and faster. Fox was by then clearly exasperated that they had not yet found the other group.

"We'll never find them," he said, stopping in his tracks, and looking behind his shoulder at Krystal, and right after, stared at the ground. She stopped next to him.

"Fox, when I first joined the team, remember I couldn't shoot a blaster correctly. Remember, I was about to quit, and I had told you I did, but then you told me to never give up." Fox didn't have to strain his memory to remember that day...

"_Come on Krystal...you can do it!" Fox encouraged as Krystal raised her blaster and aimed at the target again. She concentrated, and then pulled the trigger, sending a laser burst, that missed the target. Krystal sighed, and held the blaster up again. "That one almost hit the target, I'm sure you'll hit it this time!" Fox said. Krystal pressed the trigger again, followed by the same reaction. _

"_I can't do it Fox!" she said, looking over to the other vulpine. "I just can't do it, and I don't think I'll ever be able to," she said, and put the blaster down on a nearby crate as she sat down on the ground next to the crate. Fox walked over to her and sat down next to her. _

"_Never give up. That's what my father always told me," Fox said to her as she continued to look at the targets. Krystal sighed and looked back at Fox. _

"_I bet your father was a good man," she said. "It seems that he always gave you lots of encouragement," she paused. Fox waited for her to continue. Krystal took a breath, and with a new look of determination in her sapphire eyes she said, "Alright, I'll try again!"_

"_That's great! I knew you wouldn't give up!" Fox said as they both stood up and walked back to the targets._

"You're right Krystal, we can't quit now!" Fox said, knowing that he wouldn't give up that easily. Krystal smiled.

_I knew he wouldn't give up!_

- - -

**A shake from the base quickly sent her to the dirt ground. The shake also shook some boulders from the ceiling free, and they were toppling straight for Fara.**

Fara was too paralyzed by fear to move. All she knew was that the rock that was falling towards her would surely kill her. Suddenly she fell to the ground after being pushed out of the way by someone, and then she felt the ground shake with the impact from the boulder. She heard someone panting heavily. She still was not sure who had pushed her out of the way of the falling boulder.

She stood up and saw Bill on his back, clutching his right ankle. "Bill! Dude, are you okay," Falco asked, hurrying towards his friend's side. Bill nodded slowly. Fara got up and walked towards Bill.

"Bill, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, once she realized that Bill had pushed her out of the way of the falling boulder that was about to kill her. He nodded again.

"I think I broke my ankle when the boulder collided with it," he said, sitting up. Fara kneeled down.

"I'm going to wrap it in bandages so it'll stay in place," she said. Bill hesitated, thinking about it. Right when he was about to respond, the base shook again, reminding the group of the danger they were already in.

"Maybe we should worry about it when we get back to the Greatfox," Bill said as he felt a strong wind, as the rain started up again. Katt nodded, agreeing with him. She had been inspecting the giant boulder.

Falco held out his hand to help Bill get up. Bill accepted it, getting up slowly, not putting any weight on his ankle.

"Thanks Bill, for saving me," Fara said quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sure, anytime," he said. "You don't think I would've left you to get yourself killed," Bill said with a grin. Fara hesitated, realizing she felt differently towards Bill. She had always felt it, but not known it...until now. She knew the feeling the feeling of...

"Come on! We need to get out of here," Katt said, starting off towards the exit at a brisk pace. Fara nodded, still distracted by her thoughts...thoughts of Bill.

- - -

James had been trying and trying to get the communication working, but he and Slippy hadn't had much luck. "Have you been able to fix those wires over there, Slippy?" James asked the young mechanic at the other side of the bridge.

"There's no way I can fix them without going on top of the Greatfox, and I can't do that in space. How are you doing over there, Mr. McCloud," Slippy said, as he continued to tinker with different things, hoping something would help with the communications problem.

"Slippy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mr. McCloud. If I remember correctly, you even did it when you were in school." James said.

"Sorry Mr. McClo- oh...sorry I mean...James." Slippy said, embarrassed that he had made the same mistake again. Peppy snickered. James rolled his eyes, and continued working with the communications.

_I hope Fox will be alright. I'm worried that he might find out, today, about Cerinia. Hopefully, he won't. _

_- - -_

Fox and Krystal had taken every path that they could find, until Fox found one more. "This way!" he yelled to Krystal. Fox turned the corner and hit something hard, and fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw a Sharpclaw raising his club, about to strike him, but before it could do anything, Falco side kicked the Sharpclaw, sending it across the hallway. "Yo! Fox! It looks like I had to save your sorry hide again." Falco said, cockily.

"You didn't have to save me, I was doing just fine," Fox said with a grin.

"Yeah..whatever McCloud," Falco responded as Fara, Bill, and Katt appeared from around the corner. Bill was leaning against Fara, and Fara was making sure he wouldn't fall over.

"Bill, what happened to you?" Fox asked as he seeing Bill in the condition he was in. "And what are you doing here, Fara?" Fox asked. Fara paused, as she saw Krystal coming up behind Fox.

"Bill saved Fara from being crushed by a boulder, but in the process of pushing her out of the way, the boulder hit his ankle, most likely breaking it," Katt answered for the pair.

_But, what's Fara doing here? I still don't get it. _

"Fox, I'm here because I heard Starwolf talking about how they had set a bomb here to destroy you," Fara answered, quickly, and nervously. She was looking down at the dirt ground, so she wouldn't have to give anyone eye contact. Fox nodded, in an understanding way. Fara raised her head up, slowly.

"We still need to get out of here, now that we found you," Krystal said, interrupting the feeling of tenseness that was circling the group. Fox nodded, and started walking through the way they had come, but after a few steps, he turned around, with a grin of his face.

"By the way, Falco. You know the thing that you saved me from." Falco nodded quickly, thinking that Fox was about to congratulate him on a job well done. Fox continued," THAT was a Sharpclaw," he said.

- - -

The figure sat on a rock overlooking the base that he had planned to build. He had convinced General Scales to lend him the Sharpclaw, and if the plan failed, General Scales, Starwolf, and the Venomian Military would help him out in his final plan. Starfox would not get that far, he hoped. Starfox was in the way, he needed to finish them off, so he could kill the only one that could stop him, his daughter.

The figure sighed. He didn't want to have to do it, but he had gotten the power he wanted from Cerinia. He loved having the power, but if he wanted to keep it, he would have to stop her. He had been spying on Starfox and found out that the commander, Fox McCloud was overprotective of his daughter, so he would have to eliminate the young McCloud too. And now that the elder McCloud was back, it would make things even more difficult. He didn't want to have to go on to Plan C.

- - -

"There's the exit!" Fox yelled over the noise of thunder, and the beeping of the bomb. He ran up ahead to start forcing the door open, with some help from Falco. They both pulled with all their strength, and finally, the door flew open. Fox waited patiently for Fara and Bill to catch up and walk through the door, before letting it close shut again.

Outside, it was still raining very hard, and the occasional flash of lightening or boom of thunder made Fox look up into the sky. The rest of the team were already standing next to their assigned fighters, waiting for him to catch up, so he ran towards his, but something made him stop. A flash of lightening revealed a strange figure, sitting on a rock, on top of one of the above cliffs. He quickly took out his binoculars, and zoomed in on the figure. He had blue fur, and was smiling a maniacal smile. Fox looked at his eyes, and saw that the figure was staring at him. Fox also saw the figure pointing at him, so he froze. "What is it, Fox?" Krystal asked. Before he could answer he saw a strange light shoot out from the figure's finger. Having quick reflexes, Fox dodged the attack, and he saw the strange blue light hit the ground, and erupt into a mini explosion.

_What did he just do? I didn't know that was even possible. _

- - -

Krystal recognized the flash of light, as something that some kits learned in Cerinia. "What the?" she heard Fox whisper. "We need to go after him! I think he has something to do with all of this!" Fox yelled over the racket. She nodded. "Bill, stay here. I don't want you injuring that ankle more," Fox said, as the rest of the team ran over to the cliff, Krystal following.

- - -

Fox started climbing up the rocky cliff, the rain, poring down, made the climb even harder for the group. He looked down to make sure everyone was doing fine on the way up. He looked back up and felt his paw slipping from its grip. Fox readjusted his position, and continued on the way up.

A few minutes later, Fox pulled his shoulder over the top of the cliff. He looked and saw a lot of trees and plant life. He quietly pulled himself up and over the edge and turned to look back down. He saw Krystal almost up at the top, but she slipped, and struggled to get a good hold on the rock again. He reached his paw out, and she took hold of it, as he pulled her up the rest of the way. Neither said a word as they waited for the rest of the crew to make it up to the top so they could capture the figure, and possibly take him for questioning.

A few moments later, the rest of the animals finally reached the top, Fara with a little trouble, since she was a pilot, not a military personal. "Alright guys...we're going to sneak up behind this guy. If he tries to run, we follow. I think he might have something to do with the base," Fox whispered. He saw Krystal looking around anxiously, just before they snuck up on the guy. "Hey, are you alright?" he whispered to her. She nodded, seeming distracted by something else. He gave her a last glance before he snuck forward, through the brush, on his paws and knees. As the brush thinned out, he saw the strange man, still sitting on the rock, looking over the edge at the base that was on the verge of blowing up. "Put your paws up!" Fox said as he stood up and drew his blaster from its place in its holster. The figure turned around slowly, an evil smirk crossing his face. He had was a vulpine, had blue fur, and his clothing looked primitive, as he was wearing only a loincloth. He had arm armor and armor also protecting his legs. He looked a lot like Krystal. Just then, Krystal gasped as she also stood up, after breaking through the plants.

"F-Father?" she asked, in utter amazement, her blaster dropped. The figure nodded.

"Yes, Krystal. It's me," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice, but disguised with hatred. Everyone else gasped. Krystal said nothing, seeming paralyzed.

"But...how?" she asked. "I thought you were dead," she continued. The figure shook his head, a grin stretching over his face. The grin was pure evil.

"I'm just as alive as you or him are," Krystal's father said, as he indicated Fox.

_I know it probably isn't anything, but why did Krystal's father indicate me. I get the impression this guy isn't up to any good. _

"But, Cerinia?" Krystal said. Fox could tell she was on the verge of tears. He knew he would be if he was in her place, this very second.

"Cerinia is fine! What you saw was just a massive fire, but I'll explain that later." Krystal's father said. "If there is a later," Fox heard Krystal's father add. "You must come with me!" Krystal's father said in a commanding tone of voice. Fox held his breath, waiting for Krystal to answer.

_She can't go! Wait...I want what's best for her, don't I. I guess I'll have to live with what she decides. But...her father seems a little creepy, and I don't think he came here just to take Krystal away. I think he has something to do with what's been happening. _

"What! But...I can't go. I mean, I want to go back to Cerinia, but I can't...not after what they've done for me," Krystal said, indicating the rest of the team behind her. Fox exhaled the air he had been holding in. Krystal's father rolled his eyes in a misunderstanding way.

"You must! As the princess of Cerinia, it is your duty," Krystal's father continued. Krystal looked down as she being the princess was mentioned.

"Krystal...a princess! She never told us! What else are you hiding, Krystal?" Falco asked abruptly. Katt interrupted before anyone could say anything.

"Falco! Shut up, before I make you!" Katt turned her attention back to the little argument that was going on in front of her. Krystal never responded to Falco's comment. Fox saw Krystal's father look at him, again, making him feel really uneasy.

"Can I talk to Fox McCloud for a second?" Krystal's father said to Fox, but in a commanding sort of way, instead of asking. Fox started to feel really uneasy.

_How does he know my_ _name...oh yeah. I AM a famous pilot in the Lylat System. Dang...I'm starting to get really nervous, but like dad always says, trust your instincts, and my instincts are telling me this isn't going to turn out good. _

Fox saw Krystal raise her vision slightly, waiting for his reply. "Uh...okay," Fox answered, and followed Krystal's father to a place concealed in the trees. Once they were hidden well enough, Krystal's father turned around and faced Fox.

"What was that thing that you shot at me earlier, and why did you do it?" Fox asked, before he could prevent himself. Krystal's father hesitated.

"I did it because...because I need to get rid of you," he said, letting the news melt in.

_My co-worker's father wants to kill me...but why? Is it something that I did? No, there's more to that. But...why?_

"Why?" Fox asked, knowing he should get out of there, before Krystal's father decided to make a sudden move, but he didn't. He knew he had to get the answers.

t

"I did it because you're in the way!" he said as he started to move in on Fox. Fox backed up, trying to keep space between himself and Krystal's father. "I'm in power of Cerinia with the help of Andross's powers, that you never knew he had. I need to kill Krystal! I need to kill her for my purposes. Why do you think Wolf tried capturing her? He did it because I hired him!And..." Krystal's father paused, but continued to walk forward. "And...I have something to settle with your father!" he said. Fox stood in shock.

_What! I have to be dreaming! Krystal's father wants to kill Krystal, Wolf is working for him, and he knows my father! This is too weird!_

Fox continued to stand in shock as Krystal's father watched him, pleased that Fox McCloud was having some sort of affect. "Now...it's time to finish you!" lunged forward, and pushed Fox to the ground, making him land on his tail. Once he had done that, he took off running, just as the rest of the team, minus Krystal, appeared.

"We need to catch him!" Fox yelled as he jumped to his feet and took off after Krystal's father.

"Why?" Fara inquired, but no one answered as they too took off after Fox.

- - -

Fox ran for all he was worth to catch Krystal's father. For he knew, he could be headed towards Krystal right now. Suddenly, Krystal's father turned around and started shooting the mysterious blasts of blue energy again. Fox was caught off guard and was hit. He felt a burning pain spread throughout his body, as he fell to the ground, a second time in the five minute period. He sat up, slowly and clumsily, the burning sensation still coursing throughout his body. "You okay, Foxie?" Katt asked as she passed by. Fox nodded.

"Go! Before he gets away!" he said. Katt nodded and continued the chase.

_Dang it! I hate when I'm put out of the fight. I hope they catch him...or we'll have some trouble later on. _

Fox tried to get up on his feet, but his knees bucked under him. "How the heck does he do that power thing?" Fox mumbled, as he brushed some rain out from his matted fur.

- - -

Krystal had stayed behind when the team had gone to spy on Fox and her father. She couldn't tell if what her father had told her was true, because he had some sort of way to block out her mind. She thought that as very suspicious, as her father normally couldn't do that. She also sensed a aura of evil around him, but she couldn't believe that her father had turned evil over the past few years. He had always been a good man.

- - -

"Where did he go?" asked Falco to the two that were following him. Fara shrugged. Katt scanned the area. She didn't want anyone to sneak up on her. The forest was quiet, and would be peaceful if it wasn't for the heavy rain, and the fact that they were chasing someone that could have something to do with the base and everything else that had been happening. "Where is he?" Falco asked again, clearly annoyed.

"Will you shut up, birdbrain!" Katt snapped. She sighed. She didn't want to have to deal with Falco. Not right now anyway. She turned as she heard something rustle in the bushes. This time she saw something move, so she drew her blaster from her holster. Fara stood still, not knowing what to do. "Come out, whoever you are!" Katt commanded. Whatever was rustling stopped. "I said come out!" she said again, this time more roughly. Nothing happened.

"She said come out!" Falco yelled at the bushes.

"Since when do you cover me?" Katt scoffed, not taking her view away from the bushes.

"Since now!" Falco answered back.

"You two sound like a married couple," Fara said, humor noticeable in her voice.

"What!" Falco and Katt said in unison. "Whatever," the both said, once again in unison. Katt rolled her eyes and continued concentrating on trying to get whoever was behind the bushes out.

"Don't make us shoot," he said, and after waiting a few seconds he walked up to the bushes. He peeked over the edge and then recoiled as a fist shot from behind them. "Why you little..." he said before running after Krystal's father. Katt jumped over the bushes and followed, and Fara after a slight hesitation also followed the still bickering pair.

- - -

"Fox! There you are!" Krystal said. She helped Fox up onto his feet before questioning. "What happened? What did my father say? Where is he now? Where are the others?" She continued asking questions, until Fox thought his brain was about to exploded, like the base would in a few minutes.

"Krystal, I'll explain when we get back to the Greatfox, but for now, we need to catch your father," Fox said, looking around at the ever expanding forest. Krystal nodded, understandingly. "Alright, follow me!" Fox said right when they heard gunshots echo throughout the forest. He headed towards the direction from which they were coming.

After a few minutes of continuous searching, they found Katt, Falco, and Fara chasing something or someone. "Come on you guys, we can't lose him!" Fox said, with determination in his voice and actions.

"Wait, something is coming from over there," Fara yelled, starting on another path. Fox turned and followed her. Just then, they came over the edge of a cliff, and right next to the edge was none other than Krystal's father.

"Stop right there!" Fox yelled over the noise of the continuous rain, as he raised his blaster for the umpteenth time. All he saw was Krystal's father smile one more evil smile before he jumped over the edge of the cliff.

(A/N: Once again..a cliffhanger! What do you think? Was it good, bad, or okay? Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated!)

**Requiem Writer:**

Wootness, very VERY good update, again another master piece in my opinion. (trust me, i have a ton of those praises for you )

Loving the mini spats between falco and katt, keep this up and you can either pull a very surprising falcoXkatt ((judging from your track record of amazing chaps i'm sure you could pull a surprising pairing situation P)) or have an on-going comedy with them two. Also another nice thing to see is the confirmed romance between fox and krys, by that the kiss Awhz

Going with greg miller, your very good making entertaining stories if i haven't said so already in some form.

If you want me to do more than be an on going praising fan then feel free to ask

**V-Starfox: **

Thanks for everything! I'm still thinking about future pairs, so we'll just have to see.

**Kaiser Aldamon:**

PLEASE DON'T MAKE James A FAKE!! i CAN NEVER FIND GOOD STORIES WHERE HE IS REALLY ALIVE PLEASE DON'T MAKE HIM A FAKE! JUST MAKE HIM AFRAID OF FAILING ON A MISSION AGAIN.

**V-Starfox:**

Wow...more deciding...lol. Anyway, like I said earlier, we'll just have to say how things turn out. Thanks for the review!

**mike411:**

After skiming through your story I found that I have great admiration for it. It's awesome keep up the good work!

**V-Starfox:**

Thanks, and I'll be sure to try to keep up the good work!

**mikyamf:**

Hm James if a fake right?He's to blame caz the GF hase no signal nea no don't tell me don't spoiol it I rather find it out in the next chapter that I hope will come soon

**V-Starfox:**

We haven't found out whose messing with the communications yet, but the answers will come soon!


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning

Chapter 9

Fox stared down where Krystal's father, further identified as Rilan, had jumped to escape them. When Rilan had jumped, before he hit the ground, he seemed to have disappeared into the pouring rain, which was still going, and was matting his fur. He unglued his eyes from the fall, and instead looked over at Krystal who was also staring in awe down below. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, and he looked back, seeing Fara making signals, meaning that they had to leave. Fox nodded, to say that he understood. "Krystal…we need to get going," Fox said quietly so that he would not startle her. She said nothing, nor made any movements that showed any indication that she was going anywhere. After a few moments, Krystal turned around, her view still on the wet, muddy ground.

- - -

Fox yawned and stretched his arms up. Yesterday had been a long day, and now they were on their way to Corneria to possibly get a new mission. He groaned. A new mission meant getting lectured by General Pepper for hours straight, and that was never good.

_Might as well start getting up to see if there is anything to do at the bridge. _

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, slipped on his boots, stood up and stretched, letting out another huge yawn. He turned around, and saw the magnificent view of space out of his window. The stars seemed to twinkle, "Good morning," and the many colors of the distant planets and galaxies were almost overwhelming. He knew there was plenty left to discover in the universe; more planets, stars, and possibly more life forms. It was an amazing thought.

After a few more moments thought, he left his room, hearing sobs from the room next to his, Krystal's room.

- - -

Krystal stared out at the brain boggling sight outside her window, the sight that Fox had been looking at only moments before. Although there were many different colors and forms out in space, she knew they were spaced apart. Spaced apart, so if they could feel, they would most likely feel extremely lonely. They would feel alone.

The word kept entering her mind. She was alone. Very alone. No one in the universe, except the animals of Cerinia, knew anything of her past, or not much about her at all. She was alone…or at least she felt it. No one understood her. Fox, the others, they didn't know what she was going through. They didn't know how it was to have your home planet destroyed, and then suddenly have it enter your life again. They didn't know. They didn't know anything.

_I'm alone. No one knows about Cerinia, or myself, except for a few facts. Other than that, they know nothing…nothing whatsoever. I'm alone…_

Once again, the word entered her head. It was haunting her. Her planet was haunting her. Her past was haunting her. Everything was haunting her, and it would continue until she went out of her mind.

A knock at the door startled her, making her jump. "C-come in. It's open," she said, trying hastily to wipe away her streaming tears. Fox entered the room, an aura of worry about him.

"Are you alright? I heard you crying…" Fox said, closing the door shut behind him. Krystal hesitated. She didn't know what to tell him, so she stared down at her carpeted flooring. Fox waited patiently for Krystal to

answer. She said nothing. "I may not know exactly how you feel…" Fox said, hoping to make Krystal feel like her normal self. "But, I can tell you that when my father came back…I felt overwhelmed with happiness, sadness, and mainly, I was full of confusion. I still am. He seems…different, as if he has one big secret. I think it has something to do with how he came back…" Fox said. Krystal stayed silent, listening to what Fox was describing to her. It sounded a lot like what she was experiencing right then. Fox walked over to her, so that she was facing him. He lifted up her chin, so that she was staring into his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything," Fox said to her.

Krystal felt as if she couldn't contain her secrets any longer. They were haunting her to the point of madness, and here she was, with her love life. He, telling her, the she could tell him anything. But, could she trust him? She felt like she had to in a way. There was something about Fox that told her that she could trust him. He would understand…wouldn't he? She hoped so, because she couldn't contain it any longer. "Fox I…" she started. She buried her head into his chest, her grief pouring out in tears.

Fox was startled by her sudden outburst, and Krystal could feel it, but she felt comfort holding on to him, as if her life relied on him. And in a way, it did. Krystal felt Fox hug her back, he trying to give her the comfort she needed. "It's alright," he said, softly. He said no more.

- - -

"We have now arrived at Corneria, further instruction needed," ROB said, his unemotional voice echoing throughout the bridge.

"Someone had better get Fox. Who knows what he wants us to do, now that we're here in Corneria," Peppy said to no one in particular, as he updated his maps of the Lylat System.

"I'll go get him," said James, getting up from his seat. "After all, he is my son," he continued, walking out of the bridge.

_I wonder what he's doing. He's probably in is room still sleeping. I remember he did that a lot when he was in the academy. Too bad we can't go back to those days. Hmm…I hope Krystal is taking her father's turning evil, better than I think she is. _

He stopped in front of Fox's room, hesitated, then knocked. After a moment he knocked again, then again, after once again getting no response. He opened the door, and saw the room, Fox free. "I wonder where the rascal went off to," he mumbled to himself, before the idea of asking Krystal where Fox was, came into his head. He took two steps, and then he came in front of Krystal's room. Listening carefully, he heard gentle whispering, and an occasional sob.

_Fox is in there. I know his voice. Maybe I shouldn't go in, but then again, maybe I should. _

James stood, pondering for a moment before deciding to leave Krystal and Fox alone, in their moment together.

- - -

Krystal's sobbing gradually quieted down, and silence took over the small room. "Krystal, can I ask you a question?" Fox asked her, ruining the silence. She nodded, not wanting to be separated from her lover. "What was that blue energy like thing that your father shot at me yesterday," he asked.

"Each Cerinian has a special ability that they learn to master, over time, with practice. I'm guessing that was his," she said quietly. Fox nodded, to say that he understood what she was saying. "Fox, when we tell General

Pepper about the mission, can we not tell him about my father," she asked, almost pleading.

"Sure, but why don't you want to?" Fox asked her, the aura of worry coming to him again.

"I…I just don't want him to think of my home planet as an evil planet, as a planet where only bad things happen, like killing, and stealing," she said, feeling more comfortable, now that she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Fox, get your hide up to the bridge. We're at Corneria, and the whole crew is up here waitin' for ya," Bill's voice said, coming over the COM.

"C'mon, we should get up to the bridge," Fox said, as he and Krystal walked down to the Great Fox's bridge.

- - -

"Alright, ROB, let the Great Fox down into Corneria's docking station," Fox commanded ROB64 before turning around to face his crew. "We're going to see if the general has any missions for us before going to a hotel or something," he said as they felt the Great Fox lowering into the atmosphere, and a few moments later felt themselves land on the ground of Corneria's top docking station.

"We have now landed on Corneria," ROB's monotone voice said.

"Let's go," Fox said, leading his crew off the bridge, and down into Corneria City, Corneria.

- - -

A knock at the door was heard, and a gruff voice answered to it. "Come in," General Pepper said, looking up from his paperwork. The door opened and in walked the Starfox team, along with Bill, Fara, and James. "It's good to see your all in _almost_ one piece," said the general, indicating Bill's cast, and crutches. "We lost communications with you, shortly after you left Sauria," he continued. "I'm assuming Ms. Phoenix here managed to warn you?" General Pepper said, and waited for a reply. Fox and Fara nodded in unison. "If you don't mind telling me, I want to know what happened on the mission I sent you on," General Pepper said, not asking, but commandingly.

"Well…uh…we went down to Fortuna, and we found the base. We went in, and separated, into two groups. Me and Krystal ran into Sharpclaw, so we hid. They mentioned Wolf and the tyrant that was the cause of the Sauria affair, General Scales." Not wanting to go into further detail, Fox ended with, "And that's all that we found." General Pepper nodded, comprehensively. Fox gulped, hoping that no one would mention Rilan. He could feel Krystal's uneasiness, and it added to his. He felt everyone else shooting he and Krystal confused glances. After all, why would their leader hide something from the general?

"So, what happened when you were separated from the captain?" General Pepper asked Bill.

"We found nothing suspicious, whatsoever," Bill said, shifting on his crutches. Fox gulped again.

_I hope no one outbursts about Rilan, or else who knows what will happen?_

"What's the matter, Fox? You seem slightly nervous," General Pepper said, his gaze back at Fox. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh…uh...nothing. Nothing is wrong," he said, a little too quickly. The general didn't seem to notice, as he continued his questioning.

"James, you still haven't told us how you're here, standing in front of us, alive," General Pepper said, this time making James nervous. Fox looked over at his father, wanting to know all the details.

"I…I can't say, I mean…uh… Oh…look at the time, we have to get going, so the team can rest up," he said, backing up, getting nearer to the exit. Fox gave his father a strange look, saying, 'why won't you tell us?'

"James is right! You guys have got to rest up," Peppy said, speaking up. Fox saw his father give Peppy a thankful look, before he turned around to face the general again.

"Well, I guess we had better go," said Fox, turning, and then reaching his paw out to grab the door knob. General Pepper nodded his approval, and the team walked out the door, into the hallway of the building.

- - -

"This place looks just as I remember it," Fox remarked as he walked into his old home from when he was a kid. Krystal, Bill, and of course, James were staying there, while another mission came up. Falco and Katt had disappeared shortly after the meeting with General Pepper. Fara and Peppy went to their homes. Slippy was over at the Greatfox, fixing the communications problem, and once he was done there, he would go to his father's home.

"So, are you sure that you want me to stay here, I mean, I don't wanna be a nuisance. I can just go over to a hotel or something," Bill said, walking inside.

"Bill, you're my friend, and you need a place to stay. You're welcome here," Fox said. Bill smiled, rendering a grin from Fox.

"Alright, if you really insist," Bill said, leaning against his crutches. "Hey, Fox. Why didn't you tell the general about Rilan," he whispered, sitting down at one of the sofas. Fox sat down next to him.

"Krystal didn't want me to tell him because he might think of her people as traitors," Fox whispered back, only in the earshot of the both of them. Bill nodded in a way to say 'I see.'

"Fox, thank you for allowing me to stay with you," Krystal said, coming up behind him. Fox stood up abruptly, partly because he was surprised at Krystal's suddenly starting a new conversation after she had been outside only moments before. He paused, then as he was about to speak, he felt Bill nudge him in a playful manner.

"Uh…sure," Fox said, not saying anything else, for the fear of saying something stupid was lingering in his mind. Suddenly, the thought of spending another day with Krystal occurred to him. He had enjoyed the first one tremendously; after all, she seemed to like him, didn't she? "Hey, you wanna, go out on another date with me," he asked, color rushing to his face, as it always did.

Krystal's eyes sparkled with happiness. "I would love to! After all, we did have a miraculous time when we went last time." Fox smiled.

"Great! How 'bout we meet outside in five minutes? Oh, and you might wanna bring your bathing suit, in case we go swimming" Fox said. Krystal nodded, and she went up to her borrowed room to make sure she had everything.

"So…I'm guessing that's not the first time you've gone out with her," Bill said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up, Bill," Fox answered, pushing him, playfully. Bill put his hands up, as if to signal defeat.

"Okay…okay. If you're not gonna tell your best buddy, fine," he said, in a dignified manner. Fox laughed.

"Hey, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for my date," he said, walking out of the living room, waving at Bill. Bill smirked.

- - -

Fox stood outside, waiting for Krystal. He had a sudden thought to open the garage and see what was in it, so he did. Once it was opened he peered inside, and found his hover motorcycle, that he had always ridden to the Cornerian Flight Academy. It was bright red in color, and surprisingly, still shiny.

_Maybe we can travel to wherever we're going, in this!_

He dragged it outside, and just when he finished, Krystal had come out. "Are you ready, Fox?" she asked, smiling sweetly. He nodded.

"Let's go," he said, walking towards his motorcycle. She followed.

"We're going on your motorcycle?" she asked. He nodded, swinging his leg over, and making himself comfortable. She followed his example.

"You ready?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. Krystal didn't say anything, instead scooting up to Fox, and wrapping her furry arms around his waist.

"Now I'm ready," she said, smiling. Fox grinned, and started up the motorcycle.

- - -

Fox pulled into a parking space, under the shade. It was a hot day, perfect for the cool, glistening waters of the Cornerian seashore. Fox felt the weight on the hover motorcycle lift slightly, so he knew Krystal was off. He dismounted after her, and collected his backpack with their swimsuits and towels.

Turning around, he walked into the warm sand, with Krystal right next to him. Fox could see much of Corneria's population gathered along by the water, cooling themselves off. "Hey, look. There's a perfect spot where we can put our stuff down," Krystal said, pointing a clear spot on the beach. It _was_ perfect. It was close to the beach, shady, and was almost isolated, excluding a few kids running around. Fox re-shouldered the slightly heavy backpack, and started walking down to where Krystal had been pointing.

Once there, Fox put down the heavy backpack, and took out his swimsuit, and handed Krystal hers. "We can go change over there," he said, walking towards the changing rooms. Krystal nodded.

- - -

Falco was wandering around Corneria City, looking for something that might be of interest to him. He had been doing it for the past hour, and he hadn't found one thing. Once in a while, someone would recognize him, and ask for an autograph, but other than that, nothing had happened.

Passing by a gym, he decided to go in. After all, maybe he could find someone to spar with, someone that could beat him. Shrugging he walked inside, and went straight for the sparring gym. Opening the door, he saw someone he didn't want to see, Katt. She was practicing on a punching bag, and hadn't noticed him come in. Falco stood and watched her as she tried combinations of kicks and punches, trying to find the best to bring the "enemy" down.

_Katt's pretty good at those combinations. Wait…what am I saying? Since when do I compliment her…? _

Falco started to notice something that he had never seen in Katt. She was tough, but pretty, and brave. Doing a slightly off roundhouse kick, Falco was brought back to his annoying self. He decided to bring it to her attention, partly to annoy her. Falco walked up behind her, and having hollow bones, as all birds do she didn't hear him. He cleared his throat, making Katt jump, and then turn around, an angry look on her face, and seeing Falco didn't make her any happier. She crossed her arms, and waited for Falco to speak.

"What was that kick you just did?" he asked, straight faced. Katt gave him a glare that seemed to pierce into him.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked, clearly wanting to get back at him for disturbing her. Falco shrugged.

"Just to see if you're any match for me, if we were to fight, ya know?" Falco said, a plan formulated in his mind, and it was going as planned. Katt would take his comment as an invitation to spar, and then he would get to kick her sorry tail, and prove he was better than her.

"I take that as an invitation to face you," Katt said, just as Falco knew she would. He rolled his eyes, and jumped into a fighting stance, not bothering to put on his safety gear. Katt tossed hers aside. "You're dead, Lombardi," she said, aiming a front kick at Falco's face. He ducked as it soared over his head, then he kicked out at Katt's legs, to trip her. She jumped high over Falco's legs, then taking advantage of the time; she lashed out a powerful side-kick at Falco's head. It hit with perfect accuracy. Falco stumbled back a few steps, before launching another attack, which Katt blocked again.

_Has Katt gotten better since the last time we sparred, or have I gotten worse? No…I don't get bad at things, especially not this. Maybe I just forgot her fighting techniques…_

Katt threw a punch, which Falco avoided easily, but then she jumped and did a scissor kick. The punch was meant as a distraction, and it had fooled Falco. He stumbled back, and once again, Katt took advantage of her time. She side-kicked, punched Falco in the face, and made him fall to the ground with a roundhouse kick. "So, do you think I'm still no match for you?" Katt asked, sneering. Falco stood up, and brushed imaginary dirt off his daily attire.

"I let you do that," Falco said.

"Yeah, sure," Katt scoffed, putting her paws at her hips. "I think I won without your help," she continued. Falco rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you," she said, before marching out of the room, angrily. Falco sighed and looked away before taking off after her.

_She's the one who hasn't changed one bit. _

"Katt, wait," he called, following her as she walked out of the gym and into the city of Corneria. "Wait," he called again. She swerved around to face Falco.

"What do you want?" she yelled at him. "Did you come after me so you could keep being modest?" she said sarcastically.

"…No. I…I just wanted to apologize," he said awkwardly, stuffing his wings into his pockets as he looked down. Katt looked immensely surprised.

"Since when do you apologize to anyone?" she asked, her mouth agape her paws back on her hips. Falco didn't answer, but continued to look down.

"Look, I'm sorry…" he said quietly. Katt suddenly felt a pang of guilt for Falco. Maybe she had been too harsh on him…

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I just lost my temper," she said, blushing. Falco looked up at her pink, furry face with a small smile. She smiled back at him.

"So, I guess we're friends again…huh?" Falco asked, and Katt nodded quickly enough. "Look, Katt, I'm sorry about what happened eleven years ago. I didn't mean to lose my temper in that argument," Falco said.

"It's alright. It wasn't all your fault…" she said. There was an awkward silence between the two before Falco spoke again.

"You wanna go eat lunch with me?" he said, it being his turn to blush.

"Sure," she said happily, her grin widening.

(A/N: Another chapter down, and a gazillion more to go. Oh well, its fun to type this, so might as well take my time. Before I start with the reviews, I just wanted to thank Requiem Writer for being an awesome friend, and for helping me get the urge to write this. Thanks Requiem Writer! Now, onto the reviews…

Chapter 5:

**vampslayeraxle:**

Good work

(A/N: Thanks!)

Chapter 7:

**Artistic Tuba:**

Very cool story so far. I still have another chapter to read, but I found a tiny problem with your dinosaur part. When you were trying to put 'they', you accidentally put 'kxoo' which is 'thee', instead of 'kxo0'. Remember, in dinosaur language, a the #0 replaces the y. You have to be careful about that.

(A/N: Oops…thanks for telling me that. I'll fix it up as soon as I can.)

Chapter 8:

**CO Raven:**

Hm... A FaraXBill pairing. I'm personally a FaraXWolf fan, but I was never mainstream, and it wouldn't work with your image of Wolf. Ah well. And you might want to appease the other reviewers over the James issue. Here's an idea. Telepath + James mind control options. Oh. And if you run out of ideas for fluff or comedic scenes, go read CO Mel's Orange Star: A revised History in the advanced wars section... Keep it up!

(A/N: Great suggestions! Thanks for the review!)

**Requiem Writer: **

Heh very gripping chapter V, was literally on the edge of my seat for the second half of the chapter, keep this up thumbs up

(A/N: Thanks, Requiem Writer!)

**Miky-AMF:**

Well the parth whit Krystal's dad was a surprise,realy am curios why he turned from good to Dr.No.Got to love the scens whit Falco&Katt they realy do act like theyr married couple

(A/N: Hope you loved the scene with Falco and Katt this chapter. We'll find out what happens in the next chapter.)

**Sir Raphael:**

Very good, keep it up!

(A/N: Thanks!)

**Kaiser Aldamon:**

YAY i think so far u are making James real and alive.  
Does the Mumbo  
Fox: Is Kaiser okay?  
Krystal: I think he just had too much sugar.  
All of a sudden Falco and Slippy walked in with disco clothes and a huge wig on.  
Kaiser: Disco Party!  
Falco, Slippy, and me start disco dancing.  
Fox and Krystal: --

(A/N: Lol…glad you like the James scenes!)

**Kroova:**

I am sad to say that I do not thoroughly enjoy this "father" of Krystal entering the picture. He will not be here long, will he? (when you answer this, you do not have to use the quotation marks in my name.)

(A/N: Well, he may be a part of the main story. Too bad I can't make everyone happy…)

**Kroova:**

The same goes for Fox's father opinionwise.

(A/N: Like I said, can't make everyone happy.)


	10. Chapter 10 First Section: Trouble?

Chapter 10

Fox walked out of the changing rooms, and saw Krystal, over by the towels, waiting for him. She was wearing a dark blue bikini that matched beautifully with her fur. It reminded him a lot of her Cerinian clothing. He himself was wearing dark green swimming trunks that matched with his emerald eyes. Krystal looked over at him, her mouth in a big grin, usual for her. He grinned back. "You ready to get wet?" he asked, playfully, a mischevious sparkle, gleaming in his eyes.

"Well, let's see, I have my bathing suit on, and I brought my towel with me. Hmm... I'm not really sure, Fox. What do you think?" Krystal asked, pretending think it over.

"I think, you're going in either way," Fox said, before scooping Krstal up in his arms. Krystal yelped in surprise as she felt Fox's strong arms lift her up from the ground. "What's the matter? Scared that the water will be cold?" Fox teased, as he walked over to the water.

"Of course, Fox. How did you know?" Krystal answered, sarcastically.

"I guess I have talent," Fox said, shrugging as he played along with Krystal. He was now wading in the crystal clear water of the Cornerian seashore. He shivered, as the water was freezing.

"Talent, eh? I really didn't notice," Krystal said, sticking her tongue out at Fox. Fox feigned a look of hurt.

"And after I carried you all the way out here, into the cold sea. You know, you're not the lightest person, either," he said. Krystal suddenly seemed to get the meaning of Fox's statement.

"No, Fox, you know I didn't mean it," Krystal said, in a pleading sort of way. Fox shivered, and stopped in the water, now below his waist.

"I know you didn't mean it, but my arms are a little tired," Fox said, he trying to hide a small smile. "Besides, it's my turn to get back at you."

"No... Fox, ple-," she stopped in mid sentence, before yelping as she felt the water engulf her in coldness. She swam back up, quickly, feeling her furry head break through the surface. Looking up, she saw Fox laughing, and she couldn't help, but laugh a lilttle too.

"You..." she said before jumping up, and tackling Fox, pushing him into the water. After a few moments, he came up, spluttering, and gasping for air. Krystal smiled and tried to look innocent as Fox shivered again.

"'Note to self:'," Fox said, pretending to be writing something down in a notebook that was really his palm. "'Never bring Krystal to beach when water is freezing'," he continued. "'Or there may be a possibility of cold, wet fur.' Wait, lemme correct that," he said pretending to scribble something out. "'Or there is a one hundred percent possibility of cold, wet fur.' Yeah, that looks better," Fox said. Krystal covered her mouth with her paws, trying to contain her giggles.

"What?" Fox asked, pretending to look completely clueless.

"Nothing, nothing," Krystal said, shivering in the water. "You know, the water is a bit cold," Krystal said. "Don't you think, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah," Fox said in reply to Krystal's question. "Let's get out before we make ourselves sick," he said, already starting for the shore. Krystal followed quickly behind him.

"I'll pay," said Falco handing forty credits to the waitress who grabbed them greedily and walked away while counting them.

"Thanks...,'' said Katt awkwardly.

Falco smirked. "You're paying next time," he said while standing up, then after waiting for Katt to stand up, he walked out of the restaurant, she following him. "Where do you wanna go next?" Falco asked, continuing to walk down the street, filled with the many other civilains.

"I don't know, wherever you wanna go Falco, since you paid for the food," Katt said, walking next to Falco.

"You know, I really don't know where I wanna go," Falco said, smiling despite the awkward situation they were in. Katt shrugged, and kept walking.

"Help... help...!" Katt turned around and she saw a tiger running towards Falco and her. Panicked, he started yelling at Falco. "Mr. Lombardi! Wait... please help!" the tiger yelled falling on his knees in front of Falco.

"What is it?" Falco asked, looking down at the tiger who was sobbing on his knees and wringing his hands. A few civilains that had been walking past them stopped to watch the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"My daughter!" he gasped sobbing. "They've taken her! They took her! Oh creator please have mercy!" he yelled before passing out. Loud whispering broke out around the threesome.

"What the hell?" said Katt looking at the tiger on the ground in front of them. Falco started pushing his way through the crowd, going in the direction the tiger had come from. "Where are we going?" Katt asked, following.

"To help the poor guy of course," said Falco, not much to the surprise of Katt.

"Now that was relaxing," said Fox, climbing onto his gleaming red motorcycle.

"Yeah," said Krystal climbing on behind Fox. "Do you think we'll be able to solve the mystery now that we're all rested up?" asked Krystal playfully.

"'Course we can! After all, we are the best team of mercenaries around!" said Fox, turning the ignition key. Krystal smiled and hung on as the hover motorcycle lifted about half a foot off the ground.

"Where to now?" Fox asked before backing the motorcycle out of the parking space.

"How about the Cornerian Riverwalk," said Krystal.

"That's a good idea," responded Fox. "But first let's drop off our wet bags so we won't have to deal with them," said Fox. Krystal nodded and Fox smiled, then backed the motorcycle out of the parking spot.

"Where are you?" James asked after Fox had answered his COM unit.

"We're going to the park," replied Fox. "We just stopped by the house, but you weren't there." continued Fox. "Where were_ you?"_

James suddenly looked as though he was a little boy who had just been caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. "Oh... Well, I don't know where to start. You guys have a good time at the park," said James hurriedly before hanging up.

"What the hell is up with him?" Fox said, thinking aloud. "He's been acting so strange ever since he came back," Fox said bitterly.

"Fox, I've been meaning to tell you that I think I know why your father has been acting so weirdly, almost as if he were afraid of you finding something out," said Krystal quietly, almost sadly.

"What is it, Krystal?" Fox said urgently, remembering that she had also been trying to tell him before they had left for the mission on Fortuna.

"It's because-" Krystal was suddently caught off when a black van with blasting rap music from the opposite lane made a quick U-Turn in the middle of both the lanes, causing Fox to brake suddenly.

"Is that guy drunk or what?" Fox yelled over the sound of cars honking.

"Fox look!" Krystal yelled pointing to the sidewalk where a tiger was turning the corner, screaming in panic. "I wonder what happened..." Krystal thought aloud.

"Yeah, me too, but hopefully, we'll find out in a little while," Fox said with a quick grin before releasing his foot from the brake, and stomping on the accelorator. Krystal had only a moments notice to tighten her grip around Fox's waist. Fox swerved in between the traffic that was slowed by the van that was also trying to get through as quickly as possible. In a quick second, the van cut through a couple of lanes to get to the entrance of the highway, and Fox followed through the same path that the van had cut through.

"Are you stupid, Fox?" Krystal yelled over the roar of the motor. "We're on a motorcycle for God's sake! You're gonna get us killed!" Fox didn't answer, but continued to catch up quickly with the van until they were right behind it. "Now what are we gonna do now?" Krystal yelled.

"You know, I hadn't thought of that," Fox answered after a quick moments thought. "I guess we should just follow them until they get to wherever they're going," Fox continued.

"Okay, just keep a bit back or else they might notice we're following," said Krystal, close to Fox's ear, or else it would be impossible for him to hear her because of the blasting music coming from the van.

"You got it," Fox answered. "Holy shit!" he yelled almost right after he had finished the previous statement, and he swerved into the lane to the right of them. Sounds of gun shot rung in Krystal's ears as Fox swerved again, back to the lane behind the van. Cars around them started honking, and some animals braked trying to get out of the highway through 'Exits'.

"Keep low!" Fox yelled to Krystal, still trying to follow the kidnappers, but starting to break so they wouldn't be in the direct path of the lasers from the blaster.

"Are you kidding me?" Krystal yelled. "Someone's gonna get killed!"

"Just keep low!" Fox said again, keeping the van in view.

"Damnit, you're an idiot," Krystal said, partly to herself, but following Fox's directions.

The van didn't try to shoot Fox and Krystal again, and Krystal thought it was because the guys who kidnapped the girl when they made the U-Turn were probably drunk, or on drugs, so they hadn't noticed that they were still following them, even if they weren't that far behind.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the van exited out of the highway, and into a small road that led into the forest. It looked dark and eerie inside, and before entering Fox hesitated slightly, but kept going, and still the animals inside the van didn't shoot at Fox and Krystal. Soon, the van pulled into the driveway of an old run-down looking mansion. It could've been a haunted house.

The animals inside the van, a tall thin rat, a short chubby raccoon, and a muscular looking lion; got out of the van. The lion was holding a small little tiger girl. Fox and Krystal could hear her whimpering in fear.

Fox kept going straight, on the road, since he had no other choice, only at about five miles per hour. The four animals looked as Fox and Krystal drove by. The rat smiled at them, but it was an odd sort of smile.

(AN: I haven't done anything to do this in forever, but, my creative streak is back after these couple of years, so I will continue! I've uploaded what I have of this chapter, just so you guys know I am not dead, and still remember. Once I'm done with the rest of it, I'll state so in my profile, and I'll just delete the chapter, and re-add it.


End file.
